¿Quién quiere el paraíso?
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir entre el paraíso y el amor de tu vida...¿con quién te quedarías? ¿y si el amor de tu vida fuera...un fantasma? Fic de: Hallowee, Día de muertos, Obon y Samhain ¡Felices Fiestas!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién quiere el paraíso?**

Siempre es el mismo sueño. Corro, corro por el bosque obscuro, corro en la noche fría, corro en aquel lugar solitario, pero ¿de qué corro? ¿De qué escapo?

Siento una respiración a mis espaldas, siento un escalofrío en la piel pero no comprendo de qué se trata.

Escucho una melodiosa voz, una voz embrujadora que me atrae como la de las sirenas a los marineros ¿a dónde voy? No lo sé, pero me gusta, ya no siento miedo.

Una nube me envuelve, y me asusta, me da miedo sentir esa sensación ¿por qué tengo ésta maraña de sentimientos encontrados? ¿qué es lo que me rodea? no lo sé, pero es un movimiento brusco el que me saca de aquel mundo, de aquella realidad.

- Darien, Darien. Despierta. Todo fue una pesadilla- Me dice una voz femenina que me cuesta distinguir en un momento, no es la que me gustaría escuchar, pero al final la reconozco.

- Serena...

La miro con una decepción que no logro ocultar del todo y es ella la que me regala una tenue sonrisa, parece darse cuenta, parece saber lo que estoy pensando.

- Vuelve a dormir, solo fue una pesadilla.

- si, lo haré...

Me giro en la cama y le doy la espalda para seguir durmiendo. No lo consigo, pero en días como este, en noches como éstas es mi mejor opción.

Serena es una buena chica, tal vez la mejor, pero para mi corazón no es lo suficiente. Me reprocho por ello, por no amarla como se merece, por no amarla como debería.

Veo llegar el alba por la ventana y son unos ojos amatista y una risa de Sirena lo último que llega a mi mente antes de caer profundamente en un sueño tormentoso.

Por la mañana mi despertador suena y salgo corriendo de la cama. Serena me ha preparado el almuerzo y me despido de ella con un beso en la frente, me dice algo sobre salir por la noche pero no le presto mucha atención y salgo de mi departamento diciendo que la llamaré más tarde, tal vez debería ofrecerle llevarla a su trabajo, pero la verdad no quiero confrontarla, anoche fue la primer noche que se quedó en mi departamento y la verdad no estoy muy seguro de querer que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Serena es una buena chica; Es dulce, buena y tierna, pero por más que lo intento no consigo olvidarme de "ella".

Sin darme cuenta consigo llegar a la universidad e impartir mis clases sobre neurología, luego me dirijo a mi oficina en el campus para no ver a nadie, estos días suelo tener un humor de perros y cuando no estoy en clase prefiero no ver a nadie.

Pongo la música muy bajito, solo lo suficiente para que ese silencio ensordecedor no termine por volverme loco y leo, no leo sobre anatomía,ni sobre neurología, ni sobre medicina, leo sobre el día de muertos en Latinoamérica. El texto versa sobre la creencia de algunos pueblos en la que creen que sus muertos los visitan el dos de noviembre, son creencias prehispánicas bastante antiguas. Aunque no son los únicos, en Japón la tierra de "ella" también tienen un día similar, ellos lo llaman "Obon" también está el "Pak Ben" en Cambodia pero hoy es el de día de muertos en latinoamérica el que me interesa más.

Recuerdo que tuve una alumna Latina, sus padres eran de un pequeño pueblo que no recuerdo muy bien En qué parte de México ¿Patzcuaro? no...no recuerdo bien, pero me conto que en su pueblo acostumbraban poner un altar para sus muertos, uno donde ponían cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron a ellos, sus comidas favoritas, flores y algunas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien, en aquel entonces me pareció una tontería y ni siquiera le presté mucha atención. ¿Porqué pienso en ello ahora?

- Ey, Spencer- Me llama una voz conocida.

- Andrew- Saludo al bribón que ya tiene sus manos puestas en mi almuerzo.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí, así que vine a visitarte- Me explica mi rubio amigo mientras devora mi emparedado de jamón de pavo- ¿Serena se quedó en tu casa anoche?

Yo asiento

- Oye, ¿no has pensado en que si vivieras con ella tal vez tendrías emparedados todos los días?- Me dice directo

- Gracias, Hansford, pero la verdad es que sé hacerme emparedados yo solo.

- Bueno, sabes que no solo es eso. Te haría bien tener compañía ¿no lo crees?

- Llevamos poco saliendo y Serena es aún muy joven para ello- Le respondo con seriedad, mi amigo niega con la cabeza.

- Por favor, Spencer. Serena no es una niña, tiene la misma edad que tenía Rei cuando te mudaste con ella, también te recuerdo que no tenías mucho saliendo con ella cuando decidieron vivir juntos y...

El rostro del rubio ante mí se descompone, creo que ha caído en cuentas de lo que acaba de salir de su boca.

- Lo lamento...No quise recordártela.

- La recuerdo todos los días, Andrew...todos

- Amigo...deberías dejarla ir, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Me dice con pesar el rubio, es raro verlo serio.

- Tal vez algún día.

- piensa lo de Serena, es una buena chica y te ama

- Pero yo no, al menos no como a ella.

- Jamás amarás a nadie como la amaste a ella, Darien. Eso es definitivo, ustedes tenían algo mágico, único. Pero eso no significa que tengas prohibido volver a amar ¿no lo crees?

- Suenas a una de esas novelitas cursis que venden en los puestos de revistas- Me mofo intentando quitar la seriedad de la conversación, no quiero discutir ese tema con él...ni con nadie.

- Bueno...es que las leo. La sala de espera del salón donde me tiño el pelo no tiene mucha variedad por leer- Me confiesa mi amigo y me hace reír sin querer, casi lloro de risa- Me alegro que mi ritual te cause gracia.

- No sé como lo haces, Hansford. Tú siempre consigues ponerme de buen humor. Gracias...

- Cuando quieras, amigo. Esa es mi misión en la vida "hacerte reír"- Bromea fingiéndose enfadado- Solo por eso te permitiré invitarme a comer

- ¿de nuevo?

- Claro, tu bufón particular tiene hambre

- ¿no tuviste suficiente con mi emparedado?

- por supuesto que no, esto fue solo para amortiguar mi apetito.- Confiesa cínico mi amigo.

- ¿y Makoto?

- Pues, debe andar por ahí con Sayuri, me dijo que hoy era SU día y que no la molestara.

- Tu novia sí que tiene pantalones. Por cierto... Deberías proponerle matrimonio un día de estos. No es posible que luego de tantos años de vivir juntos, una hija y una tarjeta de crédito siga siendo "tu novia"

- Si, lo sé. Pero ella dice que necesita pensarlo, es alérgica al compromiso, como Rei...Aunque tu de algún modo lograste convencerla

Al escuchar eso sonrío...Si, tiene razón, al final logré convencerla, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que fuera yo quien la convencí a ella.

- Por cierto, tenemos una fiesta de Halloween el viernes en casas de su amiga Mina Ahino ¿la recuerdas?, Esa rubia con la que a veces salían las chicas, nos invitó y...debes ir.

- No estoy de humor para fiestas, Andrew.

- Por dios, no has estado de humor para ir a una fiesta desde...bueno, tú sabes. Por favor...ve, será de disfraces

- Solo por curiosidad... ¿de qué vas a disfrazarte tú?- Me intereso

- Mako quiere disfrazarse de campanita así que...

- No. ¿Vas a ser Peter Pan?- Vuelvo a reír, él se encoge de hombros y se sonroja- Bien..creo que meditaré la posibilidad, debe ser divertido verte con mallas.

- Mi Mako-chan dice que me veo muy Sexy- Dice con orgullo mi amigo.

- Solo lo hace porque quiere ponerse su vestido de hada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si...me puedo dar una idea, anda. Vamos a comer, te dejaré invitarme.

Este cabeza dura no cambiará jamás y río de nuevo.

- Andrew ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer?- ofrezco.

- Vale, te dejo invitarme. Pero debes saber que me da pena

Si, ese es mi amigo Andrew Hansford. Es un imán de desastres y generalmente todo le sale mal. Pero no sé qué haría sin él. Él y Makoto estuvieron a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y no me dejaron perderme en mi dolor.

Durante la comida, mi amigo me cuenta de su novia, Makoto (Insisto que "Novia" no es el término más apropiado, pero ellos lo usan siempre). Ellos viven juntos desde el segundo año de la carrera, cuando Andrew juró que se había hecho la vasectomía, un mes después Makoto estaba embarazada y muy furiosa.

Fue gracioso ver como esa chica estuvo molesta con él desde el día uno hasta el día del nacimiento de Sayuri, donde lo maldijo en cinco idiomas diferente porque la epidural no le terminaba de hacer efecto, no la juzgaría, cuarenta horas en trabajo de parto harían a cualquiera volverse loco, Rei bromeaba diciendo que si ella estuviera en su lugar, seguramente hablaría hasta arameo.

Mi amigo es feliz, a pesar del caos del que siempre está rodeado. Recuerdo que Sayuri adoraba a Rei, ¿quién no lo haría?

Muchas veces Sayuri se quedó en casa con nosotros, me encantaba ver como se llevaban tan bien. Rei se veía muy bella con Sayuri en brazos, yo le decía que deberíamos intentar tener los nuestros, pero ella decía que aun teníamos tiempo, que debíamos esperar, luego ya no hubo más tiempo...

Yo hubiera hecho lo que ella me pidiera, así que me resigné. Ser solo dos en casa tenía sus beneficios, muchos beneficios...

_Flash back _

_El hombre de cabellos negros entró totalmente agotado a casa, traía el maletín en una mano y apenas y conseguía deslizarse en el suelo, pero por fin, estaba en casa._

_- y éste, señores, aunque ustedes no lo crean es el mismo hombre que vieron salir por la mañana- Dice una chica de largos cabellos negros con una cámara de video en la mano._

_El recién llegado a pesar de su cansancio sonríe._

_- Rei...¿qué haces, linda?_

_- Mi tarea, debo hacer un documental para la clase de el viernes- Explica Rei sin soltar la cámara- Saluda a la cámara, querido._

_Un tímido saludo con la mano a la cámara y luego sigue hasta la sala donde se tumba sobre el sofá._

_- ¿y se puede saber de qué trata tu documental?- Interroga mientras se relaja un poco el de ojos azules._

_- Ah, tu sabes...nada importante- Minimiza ella sin dejar de filmar "la pérdida de la pasión tras tener vida en pareja"_

_Una sonrisa divertida en el pelinegro y luego un brillo malicioso en los ojos, Rei sonreía de la misma forma._

_- ¿en serio?- Consigue articular con trabajo él, luce divertido._

_- Ohh, si..."Desventajas de irte a vivir con tu novio antes de terminar la universidad, la pérdida de deseo por la pareja, disminución de libido".- Sigue ella._

_- Entonces creo que has elegido a la pareja equivocada, Hōbijin- Se saborea él incorporándose un poco en el sofá, Rei está a unos pasos de él._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?_

_- oh, si. No tienes idea de cuánto te equivocaste._

_Sin darle tiempo de nada, el pelinegro toma entre sus brazos a la chica con la cámara y la hace caer sobre él en el sillón. Ella usaba un corto vestido rojo que apenas y cubría una cuarta abajo de los glúteos, cosa que él aprovechó para juguetear bajo las telas rojas, perdiendo sus dedos en las profundidades más ocultas de ella._

_- Da...Darien..._

_- Yo te deseo siempre, Rei- Susurra él consiguiendo un gemido seco de los labios rojos de la chica- Justo ahora deseo perderme...aquí._

_Los dedos exploradores de él se perdieron aun más en su interior, haciendo que la cámara desenfoque y que un gemido aun más profundo salga de los labios de Rei._

_- Muy bien, señores. Creo que aquí termina nuestra investigación del día de hoy- Dice él cerrando la cámara y tomándola de las manos de Rei para luego ponerla sobre la mesa- No quiero testigos, amor..._

_Una vez que no hubo nada más que los separara, Darien usó su brazo libre para empujar contra él el torso delgado de su pareja para invitarla al beso. Un beso suave que casi al instante tomó un calor superior al medible. Un beso apasionado donde sus bocas se reclamaban.  
Darien olvidó que estaba agotado y Rei que tenía un documental para hacer de su clase de psicología del viernes. La verdad en ese momento solo se importaban el uno al otro._

_Las manos expertas de él recorrieron el mapa que tan bien conocía: El cuerpo de ella._

_Deslizó el cierre haciendo que la espalda quedara desnuda. Arañó aquella piel blanca haciendo que a su paso el lienzo de marfíl se erizara. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente alertas y el tacto no era la excepción._

_Rei usó sus pequeñas manos para soltar los botones de la camisa azul de su pareja, al incorporarse el vestido había caído por sus brazos y ahora su torso estaba desnudo, revelando sus pechos erectos y anhelantes._

_El deseo se revelaba en ambos. Los dos tenían sus pupilas dilatadas y exhalaban la necesidad de poseer, de ser poseídos._

_La joven universitaria soltó la hebilla del pantalón con maestría. Un ronco gemido se soltó de los labios de él cuando ella liberó la hombría palpitante que ahora estaba entre sus manos._

_Rei disfrutaba tener a su merced al hombre bajo sus piernas. Le encantaba provocarlo y hacerlo enloquecer, lo amaba tanto._

_Él soltó los finos listones de la pequeña prenda que resguardaba su intimidad para no tener barreras entre ellos._

_Sintió como poco a poco y milímetro a milímetro se hacían uno solo._

_- Aishiteru... Darien- Susurró la pelinegra en su lenguaje natal._

_Fin de Flash Back_

- ¡Hey Darien! Dime que estas teniendo uno de tus recuerdos, porque si me estás viendo a mí con esos ojos vas a empezar a asustarme- Interrumpe la fantasía mi inoportuno amigo que tiene algo de tomate entre los dientes.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

- ¿en dónde estás, amigo?- me Llama el rubio- ¿qué ocurre? Estabas pensando en ella ¿verdad?

- Siempre lo hago, Andrew.

- Mira, sé que no te gustan que te lo diga, pero...Creo que deberías seguir adelante. Verás, Makoto dice que tal vez éste libro te serviría- me Ofrece él extendiéndome un post it con la letra de su "novia" (aun luego de cuatro años de vivir juntos y una niña de tres aun no se animan a casarse)- Deberías comprarlo.

- Bien...lo haré ¿contento?- bufo, Andrew asiente complacido- Debo irme

- A casa ¿verdad?

- Estoy cansado, Hansford, quiero dormir.

- Creo que por hoy ya te he molestado bastante, así que...descansa

- Gracias.

Luego de dejar lo de la cuenta salgo del restaurant y me dirijo a casa. Mi guarida, mi Bunker, mi refugio de éste mundo tan cruel.

Al entrar a mi departamento me encuentro con una nota de Serena "Gracias por dejarme quedar anoche". Tal vez algunos piensen que soy un patán. Pero la de anoche fue la primer noche que dejé que alguien se quedara aquí. Aun me sigo reprochando haberlo hecho. Tal vez el olor de Serena ha borrado el perfume a incienso y fresas de mi amada Rei, pero cuando llego a la habitación me doy cuenta q no es así. Evidentemente el olor de Rei no se ha ido, incluso siento un olor a Incienso y fresas en el aire. Huelo su perfume como si ella estuviera aquí, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, para mi corazón parece que fue ayer.

Me deshago de mis ropas y me pongo la pijama, si, es un poco temprano. Pero nada en el mundo me hará salir de aquí, así que apago mi celular y también desconecto el teléfono del departamento. Pido a mi portero que diga que salí y que no deje pasar a nadie hasta aquí. Hoy quiero estar solo, con su recuerdo.

Decido ponerme a trabajar un poco. Dar clases nunca fue mi sueño. Pero luego del accidente ya no puedo seguir siendo cirujano, por lo que he tenido que retirarme de los quirófanos. Mi pulso es terrible y no puedo operar, tal vez tampoco estoy listo emocionalmente para hacerlo.

Por accidente doy con una de las carpetas de Rei en mi computadora, ella tenía su computador, pero a menudo le gustaba tomar mi equipo para haces sus trabajos o documetar sus casos, ella decía que le gustaba trabajar en mi computadora, por lo que para su cumpleaños le regalé una igual, pero ella siguió tomando la mía. Jamás entendí el porqué.

A Rei le agradaba la psicología, la mente y naturaleza humana. Era por ello que había estudiado esa carrera. A veces usaba mi computadora para hacer los informes de sus pacientes, otras veces dejaba su computadora en el consultorio y la mía era la que terminaba saliendo al quite y yo tenía que trabajar en la madrugada luego de que ella se durmiera o en la oficina, aun así, hoy le dejaría todo con gusto, con tal de volver a abrazarla.

Tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y regreso a la mesa colocando mi lata de alcohol a la derecha, no puedo evitar sonreír "Rei ya me habría matado" ella odiaba que no usara porta vasos. Si estuviera aquí ya me había pateado el trasero.

Escucho sonar mi celular. Creí haberlo apagado cuando llegué a casa, lo levanto y escucho interferencia, mucha. Luego una voz, su voz. No podría confundirla nunca.

- Da…Darien...Darien ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Rei? ¿Rei, eres tú?- Interrogo emocionado, anhelante más que asustado, luego la nada- ¡Rei, Rei!

Nadie me responde.

Tomo mi celular y lo reviso. Está apagado, tal y como lo dejé. Pero ha sonado, me consta que así ha sido. "pero qué diablos".

Enciendo mi celular y reviso el registro. Me dice que he recibido una llamada "¿del celular de Rei?"

No, eso es imposible, su teléfono está en el closet, junto con sus cosas de las que me he negado a deshacerme.

Corro a nuestra habitación y busco entre las cosas. Encuentro el celular de ella, pero está apagado, muerto, no tiene nada de pila, ni siquiera está armado. Imposible que se marcara solo ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Estoy sentado en la mesa con mi teléfono y el de ella. No veo la lógica de esto, no veo la lógica de nada y decido tomar el teléfono de la casa para hacer otra llamada.

- ¿bueno?

- Hansford- Lo llamo

- Darien…son las tres de la madrugada ¿qué quieres?

- Me llamó

- ¿quién?- Me pregunta más dormido que despierto

- Ella…Rei

- ¿Rei?- Me dice con voz alarmante, creo que lo he despertado del todo

- Si, Rei. Me marcó al celular- Le cuento, sé que suena ridículo. Pero necesitaba decirlo

- Darien…Solo por curiosidad, ¿tienes ante ti tu celular y el de ella?

- Si…

- ¿y qué tienes a tu derecha?- Me interroga

- ¿qué? ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Contesta

- Una lata de cerveza

Escucho un suspiro del otro lado del auricular.

- Amigo…Sé que es una temporada difícil. Dentro de poco se cumplirá un año de su partida. Creo que deberías de dejar te tomar e ir a la cama. Mañana trabajas.

- No estoy loco, Hansford.

- No, no lo estas, amigo. Estas sufriendo y el sufrimiento nos hace ver cosas que no están allí- me dice condescendiente.- Buenas noches, Darien…

- Buenas noches, Hansford.

De mala gana hago lo que me dice y me voy a dormir. Guardo el teléfono de Rei en mi maletín y llevo el mío a la habitación, antes de ir a la cama alimento a sus cuervos "Phobos y Deimos" Jamás entendí porque le gustaba tener cuervos de mascotas, siempre quise regalarle ruiseñores, gorriones o alguna guacamaya, pero a ella le gustaban los cuervos,no todos, solo esos.

No fue que los compráramos en una tienda de animales. Un día cuando veníamos de regreso de un paseo por el parque los encontró en el suelo, eran demasiado pequeños, tal vez se cayeron de algún nido y ella decidió llevarlos a casa. Me sorprendió como se las arregló para hacer que esos animalitos que tenían todo en contra sobrevivieran contra toda probabilidad, pero así era Rei, siempre logrando hacer posible lo imposible.

Por la noche sueño otra vez con el mismo bosque, vuelvo a correr pero ahora no escapo. Ahora lo que hago es buscar, buscar algo o a alguien ¿a quién busco? ¿a quién llamo? Mi voz es sorda, mi voz no se escucha y estoy desesperado. Hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque el despertador me hace salir de ese sueño.

Me levanto y voy al baño a lavar mi rostro, tengo ojeras, ojeras profundas de no haber dormido nada, luzco fatal, pero eso solo hace juego con lo que siento por dentro.

Me meto a bañar con agua caliente, demasiado caliente. Tal vez debido a que por otoño hace frío, aunque yo siempre me baño con agua caliente, ella siempre se burlaba de ello.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor, de nueva cuenta si ella estuviera aquí yo sería cruelmente regañado por convertir el pequeño baño en un Sauna privado. Un olor a incienso y fresas invade el cuarto y luego una suave voz que canta:

_Amor, no me imagino  
bebiendo de otros labios  
Las gotas del rocío  
Ni aventándome al vacío  
si no estás tú conmigo  
no me pesa decirlo_

Reconocería esa voz entre miles y la llamo "Rei" la voz cesa y yo asomo la cabeza por la cortina y no veo a nadie. Y cierro las llaves para salir a buscarla, me enredo en una toalla y estoy dispuesto a salir a inspeccionar, pero algo detiene mi camino, algo llama mi atención. En el espejo del baño veo una frase escrita. El vapor ha convertido nuestro espejo en un pizarrón y la frase "¿quién quiere el paraíso?" está dibujada en él.

"quién quiere el paraíso" es la frase de una canción, de nuestra canción. La canción que acabo de escuchar segundos antes. La busco por el departamento pero no encuentro rastro alguno, lo único raro es que Phobos y Deimos revolotean por todo el departamento, solían hacerlo cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Creo que si me estoy volviendo loco...

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno...si hay "cenizas de los Miérciles" Por qué no "fic de los Miércoles" Solo por ésta ocasión y debido a que estos días son días especiales y de MUCHA mágia me tienen aquí publicando entre semana.**

**Resulta que a pesar de tener deseos no tenía pensado hacer un fic de día de muertos. Tengo una idea pero era compleja y al final no tuve tiempo para sacarla, pero resulta que justo el Lunes la inspiración llegó de golpe y no he podido dejar de escribir.**

**Tenía pensado publicar el día 2, pero consultando con cierto trío de Brujitas (sin decirles de que se trataba, pero que sospecho que lo imaginaban) Ganó éste día, la idea era publicarlo todo...pero la verdad es que aun no lo termino.**

**Espero les guste mi "Fic de Halloween", "Día de muertos", "Pak Ben", "Obon", "Samhain", etc, etc.**

**Ahora:**

**Iraís: Tu personaje NO SALDRÁ HOY, pero aparecerá pronto (si, soy mala y lo dejé para la segunda parte muajajajajaja) Gracias por apoyarme y darme ideas**

**Gabyta: Espero te guste el fic, es mi raro estilo de hacer una historia, no es terror, no es suspenso, solo es..."magaween" jajajaja**

**Clararina: También gracias por apoyarme dándome consejos, ideas, significados y ánimos en éste fic. Decidi no hacerlo en Tokio por un sencillo motivo: La cultura Occidental y oriental si tien cachitos en común cuando de seres del más allá hablamos, pero si solo cambiara el lugar si adaptarla como debe de ser me sentiría muy mal por no hacer justicia a todo lo que puede contarse de los fantasmitas orientales, aun así prometo ponerme a estudiar más al respecto y el del año que viene hacerlo en Japón adaptado al escenario tal cual debe de ser. Aun así, Reicita SI ES JAPONESA y se hablarán de muchas cosas con las que me has ayudado, gracias por echarme la mano, tal vez si sus ideas estaría en la página 3 :P**

**Chicos y chicas. "¿Dulce o travesura?" como ven...me he decidido por la travesura (como siempre)...aunque si alguien tiene chocolates belgas...podemos negociar) Espero les guste éste fic y me pongo a "chambear" espero terminarlo a más tardar el día 2.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¿Quién quiere el paraíso?**

**Capitulo 2**

El día transcurre sin mayor incidente en la universidad. Doy mis clases como siempre y cuando el día termina decido regresar a casa, pero antes voy a comprar algo de cenar, tal vez un poco de Pizza. De paso a mi restaurante italiano favorito (que también era el de ella) Veo una librería y decido entrar, tal vez me haga bien comprar ese libro que dijo Makoto, lo encuentro fácilmente en el pasillo de "autoayuda" siempre odié esos libros. Pero mi atención la llama otro estante cercano "parapsicología".

Recuerdo que Rei a últimas fechas se enfocaba mucho en estudiar sobre eso, luego de que una paciente llegó a su consultorio enviada por su familia (que la creía loca). La chica decía, juraba y perjuraba que podía ver y hablar con seres del más allá.

Cuando ella me lo contó en una cena en Luiguis sobre su paciente (omitiendo nombre) yo me reí y le dije que también estaba volviéndose loca si le creía una palabra, pero ella me puso mala cara y terminé por encogerme de hombros y disculparme, como siempre.

Tomo en mis manos uno de los libros que más me llaman la atención "contacto con el más allá" y lo hojeo.

Una chica de piel blanca y corta y lacia cabellera castaña se me acerca, me observa de pies y cabeza y me sonríe, no es una sonrisa coqueta como la de otras chicas, es una sonrisa empática y luego me dice muy seria.

- Interesante elección

- ¿Disculpa?-Le digo extrañado.

- Me llamo Iraís- Se presenta con formalidad la chica frente a mí.

Yo me extraño. Hace mucho que una chica no se me acerca, tal vez sea por esa argolla en mi dedo que aun no dejo de usar.

- Lo siento, pero yo…

- No estoy coqueteando contigo- Me dice seca la sincera muchacha ante mí, yo me sorprendo por lo directa que es- ¿Te interesa contactar a alguien?

- ¿yo?- De pronto veo el libro en mis manos, debe ser una de esas locas.

- ¿has visto o escuchado algo extraño?- Me interroga con seriedad.

- Yo…solo tenía curiosidad.

- Claro…-Murmura la chica- Es una mujer ¿verdad?

Yo la miro sorprendido pero no digo nada. Ella toma mi mano y yo abro mucho los ojos por aquel acto, no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

- Veo una chica, muy bonita- Me dice sin soltar mi mano- Muy blanca, muy pálida, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos ¿amatista?

Me quedo boquiabierto y siento que la sangre se va a mis pies.

- Tu mujer ¿verdad?

- Si- Termino por aceptar.

- ¿hace cuánto se fue?- me pregunta con voz más suave, casi con pena

- Casi un año

- Lo lamento…-Dice sincera encogiéndose de hombros- ella sigue aquí

Siento que la boca se me seca y siento que palidezco. Rei ¿aquí?

- Has sentido cosas extrañas ¿verdad?- me encara pero sin dejo de burla ¡Vaya, la primer persona que no cree que estoy loco!- de pronto sientes su presencia, hueles su perfume.

Yo Asiento

- Hoy por la mañana escuché su voz cantando….-Le confieso ¿porqué le confieso esto a una extraña?

- Ya veo…-Luego saca una libretita de una bolsa y una pluma bastante rara con calaveras y flores amarillas impresas- Mira, voy de prisa. Pero éste es mi número. Si las cosas se complican, si algo más pasa y quieres hablar o requieres ayuda, llámame.

- Pe…pero.

- A veces ellos necesitan ayuda para comunicarse con nosotros. Ella quiere algo, no puede descansar. La siento inquieta, preocupada. Pero no puedo quedarme, llámame si me necesitas.

La veo correr hasta la puerta, de verdad debe llevar prisa pero se detiene en seco en la puerta y me grita.

- Por cierto, ese libro es muy malo. Busca "Contacto" te servirá más ¡y deja el libro de autoayuda! No estás loco.

Veo como todo el mundo me voltea a ver raro y yo solo me encojo de hombros y me escondo entre los anaqueles, escucho algunas risitas y siento que la cara se me colorea. Esa chica sí que tiene voz fuerte, seguro la escucharon a cuatro cuadras a la redonda.

De regreso en casa estoy nuevamente encerrado. Como una rebanada de pizza, de nueva cuenta pedí la vegetariana que le gustaba a ella y no la de carnes frías que es la que me gusta a mí ¿o ya es la vegetariana mi favorita? Estaba tan acostumbrado a pedir la de ella que ya no distingo sus gustos de los míos, pero ésta pizza me gusta, me recuerda a mi _Hōbijin._

El libro que me recomendó Iraís habla de algunos casos en los que personas tuvieron contacto con sus amigos o familiares muertos, dice algo sobre llamadas, otros más incluso de grabaciones. Pero la sola idea me parece ilógica aunque yo ya lo he vivido por mí mismo, siendo una persona de ciencia no lo termino de comprender.

Hoy no puse mi cerveza directa sobre la mesa, he usado uno de esos portavasos de la torre Eiffel que ella trajo de su viaje a París que hizo con Makoto "Viaje de chicas" fue lo que dijeron antes de tomar sus maletas y subir al primer avión en verano para pasar un mes allá. Cuando regresaron de su viaje y les preguntamos que qué tal les había ido ellas solo dijeron "bien" y compartieron un par de risitas. Debió ser un viaje muy alocado porque a ellas se unió Minako y esa chica es tremenda. Prefiero no pensar qué pasó ese verano, siempre que veíamos una película y aparecía París un sonrojo se dibujaba en su mirada y prefería cambiar de canal.

De pronto las luces de la casa comienzan a parpadear y tengo frío, mucho frío. A mi nariz llega el aroma de su perfume y escucho su risa en la habitación, reconocería su risa entre miles ¡es ella!

Corro a la habitación pero no la encuentro allí, al encender la luz descubro que estoy solo, como lo estoy desde hace casi un año. Pero sigo escuchando su voz, su voz que canta esa canción, nuestra canción:

_Amor, no me imagino  
Durmiendo en otros brazos  
Soñar, si no es contigo  
Despertar tiene sentido  
Si tengo tus latidos  
hablándome al oído  
Corazón…_

- Rei…Rei…-La llamo

Nadie me responde y la voz se calla, pero Phobos y Deimos comienzan a aletear por la sala haciendo esos ruidos que siempre hacían cuando ella llegaba a casa, era raro ver hacer eso a un par de aves salvajes.

Salgo a la sala pero nadie está ahí, las luces ya no parpadean y he dejado de tener frío. ¿Se fue?

Debajo del televisor están sus grabaciones, esas que llevaba ella de todo: Salidas, eventos o todo lo que se le ocurría. Rei disfrutaba bastante su cámara y la usaba a menudo para grabar las cosas más simples.

Pongo una de sus grabaciones, una que me encanta porque tomé su cámara roja y esa vez fui el camarógrafo y no la presa de sus constantes asedios, solía bromear diciendo que tenía talento de Paparazzi. Eso le causaba gracia.

Flash Back

_En la habitación del departamento una joven corría de un lado para otro mientras una cámara la filmaba desde la cama. Ella pasaba de lado a lado, primero en ropa interior, luego pasó con una falda color gris y después con una blusa de vestir en color lila, cuando se sentó en el tocador miró con reproche al camarógrafo a través del espejo._

_- ¿te diviertes?- le dijo ella._

_- La verdad si- Responde el camarógrafo, a través del espejo puede verse que es un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules- Yo también haré un documental, se llamará "la vida desde la cama"_

_- ¿acaso no tienes trabajo?_

_- Sí, pero entro tarde. Así que me quedaré a descansar un poco mientras tú me dejas solo- Finge ofenderse él mientras ella termina de arreglarse y se le acerca paso a paso, la cámara no deja de enfocarla por un solo instante._

_- Pobrecillo…-Dice con voz dulce la mujer de ojos amatista mientras va acortando la distancia y se sienta en la cama al lado del camarógrafo- ¿sobrevivirás sin mí?_

_- No lo creo, eso imposible ¿te gustaría ayudar a un pobre moribundo y quedarte a mi lado?- Pide el pelinegro, la chica de blusa lila lo mira con indignación._

_- No estás moribundo- Acusa ella._

_- Sin ti lo estoy._

_- Deja de usar esa cara de chantaje- Ríe Rei- Tengo pacientes…_

_- Y yo una crisis de identidad- murmura él- Sin ti no sé quién soy. Doctora, necesito de su consejo…_

_- Estoy empezando a creer que esa amistad con Andrew te está perjudicando. Te has vuelto tan chantajista._

_- Por favor…quédate un rato más conmigo- Pide con la voz más dulce posible el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Usted, Doctor Spencer es un chantajista y debería de comprender mejor que nadie que debo ir a traba_jar- regaña ella- Tengo pacientes que necesitan de mi.

_- ¿quiénes? ¿el Señor Edmundo Dantés y Lord Henry Wotton?- Interroga con una risa malévola el camarógrafo que la cámara no capta- Tengo el diagnóstico: Edmundo Dantés necesita vivir el presente y dejar de querer vengarse por todo mientras que Lord Henry Wotton es un egocéntrico de primera, pero me encanta su idea, deberías dejarlo tal y como está._

_- Darien Spencer...volviste a apartarme citas a nombre de personajes literarios- Se indigna Rei._

_- Culpable_

_- Bien...creo que no es necesario que la cámara grabe lo que voy a decirte...-Murmura ella con la mandíbula apretada, luego la grabación se detiene._

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella mañana. Rei si que se había puesto molesta, pero tuvimos el mejor sexo de reconciliación de esa semana.

Opté por ir a la cama sin cenar. El vacío de mi estómago era por mucho menor al vacío de mi alma ahora que Rei no está conmigo.

Por la noche tuve ese sueño de nuevo. Tres noches seguidas soñando que corro por el bosque, que corro en busca de algo, que necesito encontrar ese "algo" ¿o acaso sería un "alguien"?

Cuando la mañana llega me despierto antes de que suene el despertador, estoy agotado pero ya no deseo seguir en ésta cama. Antes de tomar una ducha voy a revisar el contestador que tiene un mensaje, es un mensaje de Serena:

_"Darien...Soy Serena. Tu portero dijo que no estabas y tu celular está apagado. No me has llamado y no he sabido de tí en días ¿está todo bien? Me preocupas. Llámame si quieres ir a tomar un café o algo...te amo"_

Me siento de nuevo terrible por todo esto. Tal vez debería hablar con Serena y sincerarme, decirle que no puedo estar con ella, que no puedo amarla como ella se merece, como ella quisiera. Tal vez la llame más tarde y sea sincero, tal vez jamás debí aventurarme a tener una relación con otra mujer, no cuando no he superado a Rei.

Me meto a la ducha y todo transcurre sin novedad. No escucho a Rei cantando y no me llega ese aroma a ella, creo que estoy algo decepcionado.

En la habitación comienzo a cambiarme. Me visto con la camisa rosa que ella me regaló hace dos cumpleaños y unos pantalones beige que ella solía escoger para que hicieran juego con mi camisa, Rei siempre se encargaba de todo.

Cuando termino de cambiarme abro la puerta de la habitación y escucho a Phobos y Deimos revolotear,y huelo algo...otra vez su aroma, ese aroma que me embriaga y un delicioso aroma a huevos estrellados y tocino, mi desayuno favorito.

Salgo cauteloso de la habitación y escucho su voz, parece venir de la cocina.

_Bendito sea el destino  
Que puso en mi camino  
Un ángel como el que yo había pedido  
Teniéndote conmigo  
¿quién quiere el paraíso?_

Cuando entro a la cocina el canto se detiene. La estufa está ya apagada pero mi desayuno favorito servido: Huevos, tocino, pan tostado y café. A su lado mi bolsa del almuerzo con una ensalada con pollo y una manzana, justo lo que ella me preparaba para "evitar que me pusiera gordito". Sobre la bolsa del almuerzo una nota "¿quién quiere el paraíso?"

No puedo creerlo, es su letra.

Una sonrisa me envuelve la cara. Esos eran los detalles que tenía ella conmigo. A menudo era yo el que hacia el desayuno, pero cuando era mi día de suerte ella me preparaba el almuerzo y me dejaba una nota como ésta cuando tenía que ir temprano a su consultorio.

Como mi desayuno, creo que no he comido algo en forma desde que ya no está conmigo, por lo que disfruto de mi tocino con agrado y me voy al trabajo.

A comparación del resto de la semana hoy estoy mejor. Dejo a mis alumnos marchar sin tareas y me dirijo a mi oficina a leer un poco más sobre lo que me ha pasado: La llamada de Rei, su aroma, su voz y las notas.

Abro mi correo y veo un mensaje de ¿Iraís? ¿Será la misma chica que conocí en la librería? Eso es imposible, yo no le di ningún dato mío. ¿Cómo obtuvo mi cuenta?

En el correo electrónico veo que hay varios enlaces con páginas que hablan de los fenómenos paranormales. Es una chica extraña, pero le agradezco la información y me pongo a leer.

A las cinco escucho el golpe en la puerta y veo entrar a Andrew sonriente, yo como mi ensalada y él se dirige a ella para intentar robarla (como siempre) Pero me le adelanto. No tengo problema en que me robe mis emparedados, pero "esta ensalada" no la comparto con nadie.

- Ey, dame. Se ve deliciosa.- Reniega él

- Ni lo pienses, toma algo de la máquina dispensadora

- Egoísta

- Tu nunca me das de lo que Makoto te prepara- Le sigo el juego mientras como mi ensalada, hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

- Es que apenas y es suficiente para éste cuerpo tan perfecto y grande

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y luego niego con la cabeza, aun así no le doy nada de mi ensalada y la termino.

- Me da gusto que decidieras cocinar al fin.

- No la hice yo- Respondo

- Que raro...luce igual a las que Rei te preparaba cuando te lo ganabas- Murmura mi amigo yo sonrío de lado y sigo en mi computadora sin contestarle.

- Darien...¿quién hizo tu ensalada?

- No me creerás. Así que...mejor piensa que la compré

- Es que es hecha en casa y...

La vista de mi amigo se posa sobre la bolsa de mi saco de donde se asoma un post it y se estira a tomarlo.

_- "Quién quiere el paraíso"- _Mi rubio amigo me mira aterrado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo veo palidecer- Darien...ésta es la letra de Rei.

- Si, lo es.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que dejarías sus cosas guardadas- me dice en tono de reproche

- Lo hice, tú tienes la llave de la habitación donde están sus cosas ¿lo olvidaste?- Hace un par de meses Andrew y Makoto hicieron una "intervención" y guardaron casi todas las cosas de Rei en la otra habitación de la casa quedándose con la llave, en el Closet me dejaron conservar solo un par de cosas y ellos mismos revisaron que no fueran sus cartas o sus notas, solía pasar días enteros leyendo y leyendo. Según ellos sería lo mejor para que yo dejara de torturarme con su recuerdo.

Los ojos verdes de mi amigo lucen más que sorprendidos.

- No hay otra posible respuesta, amigo.

- ¿no?

El rubio ante mí lleva su mano a la nuca y se rasca meditando las cosas un poco.

- Lo de la llamada... ¿crees que fue real?-

- Lo fue.

- Darien, debes buscar ayuda, amigo. Esto no está bien...no es bueno que... ¿te sientes bien?

- Mejor que nunca- Respondo sonriendo.

- Oye...¿por qué no vas a cenar hoy con nosotros? Es el cumpleaños de Sayuri y Te hará bien no estar solo- Me invita- Anda...Makoto hará pastel de chocolate de postre

- Prefiero ir a casa.

- Serena me llamó, dice que no la has buscado, que no ha sabido de ti- De nuevo el reproche en sus labios.

- Necesito pensar, Hansford...eso es todo.

- Bien, pues piensa luego de cenar. Vamos a casa, Sayuri pregunta por ti.

- De acuerdo...Tengo un par de cosas por hacer ¿te parece si te veo a las ocho en tu casa?

Andrew me analiza de pies a cabeza, imagino que intentando descubrir si es una excusa para fugarme.

- De acuerdo...pero no llegues luego de esa hora, tu celular tiene GPS y te buscaré

- Pareces novia celosa- Me burlo

- Makoto puso un rastreador en el mío, aprendí de la mejor

- ¿A las ocho en tu casa?- Le pregunto, él asiente- Nos vemos entonces

Salgo a recorrer las calles de Londres, El otoño es diferente a lo que era el año pasado, cuando ella estaba a mi lado.

Quiero comprarle una muñeca a Sayuri pero antes debo ir a otro lugar.

El cementerio de Highgate, es un lugar que visito a menudo, sobre todo en días como hoy que necesito tanto tenerla a mi lado, aunque hoy más que nunca la siento a mi lado.

Le he traído sus flores favoritas: Lirios casa blanca.

No entiendo porqué tuvo que ser todo así, teníamos tantos planes, teníamos tantos sueños.

_Flash back _

_Había caído la tarde en Londres y tras pasar el día festejando el cumpleaños número dos de Sayuri, regresaron a casa. Fue una tarde agotadora, pero también muy feliz._

_Al llegar a casa Rei se dirigió al sofá directamente mientras Darien fue a la cocina, sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y le extendió una a la mujer frente a él._

_- Gracias...me estaba haciendo falta- Agradece la chica y da un sorbito a su copa, Él mueve las piernas de su pareja para sentarse en el sofá y comienza a masajear los pies de ella, Rei siente cosquillas al sentir los bordes de la argolla de él rozar la planta de sus pies._

_- Te veías hermosa con Sayuri, te adora- Recuerda él._

_- nuestra Rakurako. Es muy linda- Sonríe la pelinegra._

_- Lo es..._

_- Darien...-Llama en forma seria la joven de ojos amatista._

_- ¿sí?-La preocupación aparece en los ojos de él, nunca la había visto tan seria._

_- He tomado una decisión_

_El pobre hombre traga saliva y deja de respirar. Tanta seriedad es aterradora._

_- Quiero tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida...-afirma ella con una sonrisa que contagia al cirujano- Y si no es con él pues...contigo._

_- ¿estás segura? Siempre dijiste que querías esperar...que aun no era tiempo...que..._

_- Ya no quiero esperar más. Dice con sencillez la muchacha de ojos amatista como si hablara del clima._

_- oh, linda. Yo soy materia dispuesta...siempre.- Respondió con un resplandor de lujuria en las pupilas el pelinegro._

_Esa noche no pasaron del sillón. Tenían una ardua labor que realizar y no tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Aunque decidieron que la próxima semana se la tomarían libre y la invertirían yendo a unas cabañas a unas horas de la ciudad, necesitaban un respiro de todo y necesitaban ser egoístas, tenerse solo el uno para el otro, sin pacientes, sin cirugías y sin nadie más. Solo ellos..._

La tumba luce tan fría, tan aterradora. No puedo creer que sea justo debajo de esa cripta que se encuentra la mujer de mi vida. La dueña de mi alma.

Deposito las flores nuevas y retiro las viejas. Me gusta que mi Hōbijin tenga siempre flores frescas, como lo hacía cuando aún vivía. Solía mandarle un ramo igual a éste a su consultorio y uno más a casa. Ella siempre fingía sorprenderse, aunque sé que no era así.

Veo la lápida ante mis ojos. Es casi igual a las demás, solo que esta cuenta con un fénix grabado en la parte más alta. Mi Rei, mi Hōbijin siempre tuvo un aprecio especial por el fénix. Siempre que encontraba alguna figura, algún objeto con un fénix grabado, siempre tenía que ser suyo, aunque a menudo eso nos metiera en problemas.

Sonrío recordando cómo una vez en un viaje a Japón para visitar a su familia dimos un tour por Kioto, tuvo una discusión con otra turista por un brazalete de plata con un fénix grabado, finalmente el brazalete fue de mi conflictiva mujer, aunque tuve que terminar pagando una suma bastante fuerte a la turista por que le cediera la joya y para que no nos denunciara por tremendo golpe que Rei le propinó.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, aun cuando estoy sonriendo ¿porqué tuviste que irte, Rei?

Sobre las lágrimas que caen por mi mejilla siento la calidez de unos labios que no están allí, de sus labios, los labios de mi Rei. Y de nuevo escucho su voz tararear nuestra canción:

_Amor, no me imagino  
Andar tras otros pasos  
Volar, si no es contigo  
Navegar sino en tu río  
Tu ruta es mi camino  
Mi brújula tu nido  
Corazón..._

Las lágrimas dejan de correr por mi rostro y veo a lo lejos su silueta, Su fina silueta desliarse por el cementerio, viste de blanco, y contrasta con su largo cabello negro. Yo corro, corro de prisa para alcanzarla, pero es inútil, ella se desvanece mientras ríe con esa risa traviesa que tanto adoro, la busco, la busco mucho tiempo, pero en en vano, Rei se ha ido.

Desisto de mi búsqueda y le compro a Sayuri una muñeca, se que Rei lo hubiera hecho si estuviera a mi lado.

Al llegar a casa de mis amigos los Hansford me doy cuenta que Andrew no está porque Makoto lo ha enviado a la tienda por algo de helado. Sayuri está en su habitación jugando y Makoto es quien me recibe tan amable como siempre, me ofrece algo de beber y yo acepto.

Cuando estamos en la cocina ella hace una pausa y luego me mira con los mismos ojos de lástima que me ve todo el mundo cuando saben que Rei se ha ido.

- Darien...-Empieza ella

- ¿sí?

- Andrew me contó de la llamada de la nota...

- Ah...te lo dijo- No me sorprendo

- ¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a alguien especial...Perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana. Cuando llegué a Londres ella fue la primer persona a la que conocí, mi única amiga- Me confiesa ella mientras da otro sorbo a su copa- A veces...a veces me pasa que tengo algo que contarle y marco su número celular, luego recuerdo que ella ya no está y también lloro.

- No sabía que tú lloraras.

- Lo hago, lo hago a menudo, éstos días también la extraño más.- Me confiesa y por un segundo creo que tengo por fin a alguien que puede entender como me siento- pero sé que debo seguir adelante, ella también lo querría así. Debes dejar de vivir atado a su recuerdo. Tal vez lo que te pasa es clara señal de que has llegado a tu límite ¿no lo crees?

- No lo inventé, Makoto. Esas cosas realmente me pasaron. No sé cómo, pero Rei está aquí Puedo sentirla ¿tú no?

Ella me mira y no me dice nada.

- ¡por dios, Makoto! Debes de sentirla, ella y tú eran casi hermanas, demasiado unidas como para ser el único que cree que ella está entre nosotros.

- No la siento porque no está aquí, Darien ¡entiéndelo! Eso solo te lastima a ti y a nosotros

- Si...tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez yo sea el loco- Me resigno- Será mejor que me vaya. Entrega esto a Sayuri ¿quieres?

Doy media vuelta y camino a la puerta, pero una voz dulce me grita desde la esquina de la casa de mis amigos.

- ¡tío Darien, Tío Darien!- me grita la pequeña Sayuri que corre a mis brazos, la única chica de la que jamás se enceló Rei- ¿te vas?

- Si, linda. Solo vine a traerte tu regalo- Le digo señalado su muñeca.

- Que bella muñeca, Gracias- Me dice mi sobrina- Tío ¿porqué estas triste?

- No estoy triste- Miento.

Sayuri me sonríe con ternura y luego me dice al oído:

- No estés triste, Hōbijin está aquí y no le gusta verte triste.

Me quedo mudo. Yo solía llamar así a Rei, pero siempre a solas, era su nombre secreto.

- Sayuri...quién te dijo...

- ella, Hōbijin. La tía Rei me lo contó.- Responde con sinceridad la pequeña de ojos verdes y la abrazo y besa su mejilla.

-Te veo pronto, Sayuri...

- Adiós, Tío. Te quiero...

La alta castaña ve salir de casa al hombre de cabellos negros. Ese hombre no es más que la sombra de lo que fue algún día. No puede dejar de darle tristeza, de dolerle. Pero tiene fe en que él lo superará y que Rei de alguna manera lo ayudará a hacerlo.

La niña rubia corre a encontrar a su madre en la cocina y ella la abraza para besar su cabello ondulado; cómo le hubiera gustado a Rei estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Sayuri, la quería mucho, solía llamarla "Rakurako"

- Sayuri...¿qué traes en la mano?- Pregunta la madre.

- Chocolates

La castaña mujer toma un de ellos de la pequeña mano de la niña y lo observa con cuidado. No es un chocolate cualquiera, es un chocolate amargo en forma de fénix. Rei solía traer siempre algunos en su bolso y obsequiárselos a Sayuri. Jamás supieron de dónde los sacaba y luego de su muerte jamás pudieron conseguir más, por mucho que los padres de la niña se esforzaron en ello.

- ¿quién te dio esto, Sayuri? ¿Fue tu tío Darien?- La niña niega con la cabeza y solo sonríe- Entonces...¿quién fue, Sayuri?

- La tía Rei.- contesta con sinceridad la niña rubia que acaricia su muñeca nueva- vino a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, dijo que tío Darien me traería una muñeca y que te dijera que no llores, que ella también te extraña mucho.

Makoto se queda boquiabierta. No puede creer lo que escucha, al menos su lado racional se lo impide, aunque siente que su piel se eriza con esas palabras.

- No estés triste, Okka San. Me dijo que cuando tú quisieras hablar con ella, que cuando la extrañaras, que podías hablarle, ella siempre te escuchará...

Un par de lágrimas corren por las mejillas de la castaña y luego la pequeña la besa y sale corriendo de la cocina con su juguete nuevo.

Cuando la mujer de cabello castaño se queda sola, las lágrimas brotan por sus mejillas sin parar.

- Rei...Rei... ¿es verdad que estás aquí?- Murmura al aire la alta chica.

No escucha respuesta, pero un aroma a incienso y fresas invade la cocina y un calor suave la envuelve como el calor de un abrazo, como el calor de un "Estoy aquí"

**¡Hola!**

**¿Dulce o travesura? Les dejo éste dulce capítulo y mañana verán la "travesura" jejejeje**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer entre semana, es todo demasiado apresurado pero estamos aquí echandole muchas ganas con la ayuda de mis "diablitas madrinas" La "Sensei" que me ayudó con el sobrenombre de Rei y el de Sayuri y a mi "diablita gritona" que tiene su personaje en éste fic en agradecimiento a estar al pendiente y a corretearme via FB y Messenger para publicar :p sin ustedes dos seguiría donde mismo, gracias por ese empujon :)**

**Gracias a Diana, a Nethy por sus Reviews y a mi amiga matona que anda de lectora silenciosa **

**Bueno...no digo mucho, sigo escribiendo para intentar terminarla pronto pronto **

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¿Quién quiere el paraíso?**

**Capitulo 3**

En el departamento Spencer las cosas no eran como de costumbre. Su eterno inquilino no estaba ahí, pero el lugar no estaba vacío. Contaba con un huésped.

Una chica rubia de largas coletas estaba en la cocina. Había comprado comida francesa y preparado la mesa, también llevó consigo una botella de vino tinto.

Una canción sonaba en el reproductor, la cadenciosa voz de Amos lee se escuchaba interpretando "Makin love"

La rubia chica de coletas largas encendió las velas y sirvió dos copas sonriendo para sí.

Llevaba una bata de seda rosa y bajo ésta un conjunto de lencería fina. Seguramente eso le ayudaría a Darien a olvidarse de todo, a fin de cuentas, el otro día la había dejando quedarse en casa, posiblemente ese día también la dejaría hacerlo.

La chica rubia bailaba al ritmo de aquella canción y se acercó al mueble donde estaba el reproductor para subir más el volumen. Se puso a cureosear encontrandose con una fotografía de esa chica, de su eterna Rival, de la mujer perfecta, de Rei...

- Lo siento, Rei...Pero ésta noche es solo de Darien y mía. Tu no cabes en nuestra cena especial- Dijo la chica tras voltear la fotografía- Bastante tengo con vivir a tu sombra como para hoy todavia tener que cenar con tu fantasma.

¡qué bien se sentía deshacerse al menos de modo representativo de la chica que era su peor competencia!

Solo le faltaba esperar a que Darien llegara para sorprenderlo. La noche perfecta: Cena, velas, música y ella en bandeja de plata. Definitivamente la pasarían muy bien esa noche. Mientras bebe su vino tararea parte de la letra de la canción:

_We're gonna shake from the middle of the clock on the wall  
Not worrying about a thing at all  
Except making love  
We're gonna start in the kitchen to the rug to the chair  
Not having a single care  
Except making love_

Se hacía tarde y Darien no regresaba. Así que ella estaba tendida en el sofá. Se había acabado una botella de vino y casi terminaba con la segunda, se había cansado de cantar una y otra vez esa canción de Amos Lee que comenzaba a parecerle molesta.

- No creas que me ganas, Rei- Se reía algo alcoholizada la chica de ojos azules- Esta noche él y yo volveremos a hacer el amor en éste departamento: En tu sofá y en tu cama, él ya no es tuyo.

¡qué bien se sentía decirlo! ¿aunque sería cierto? No importaba, dejar salir toda esa frustración a un ser inexistente le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Si alguien hubiera podido medir los niveles de alcohol en Serena podría percatarse de que estaban a un par de puntos de caer en una congestión etílica, pero la estaba pasando tan bien que poco le importaba.

La rubia rió estrepitosa. Estaba cansada de ser la sombra de su "ex", la sombra de Rei, de esa chica que fue y siempre sería el amor de su vida.

- Podrás haberlo tenido. Pero ya no puedes, ¡déjalo en paz, maldita sea!- Grita la rubia- ¡ahora es mío!

El reproductor se detuvo. Ya no era Amos Lee el que cantaba sino una canción que ella no conocía, una voz que no diferenciaba.

_Amor, no me imagino  
bebiendo de otros labios  
Las gotas del rocío  
Ni aventándome al vacío  
si no estás tú conmigo  
no me pesa decirlo_

La rubia se exaltó. El reproductor era suyo y esa canción que sonaba no era suya, no la había escuchado jamás, ¿cómo llegó ahí?

El frío en el lugar se hizo insoportable. Ella había puesto la calefacción pero parecía haber bajado diez grados la temperatura. Pudo ver salir vapor de su boca.

El olor a incienso y fresas inundó el lugar y a pesar de que jamás le había molestado, ese día le daba nauseas aquel aroma. "Pero qué diablos" Eso le recordaba a una de esas películas de terror que había visto alguna vez.

- ¡No creas que me asustas, Rei!- Volvió a gritar la rubia sacando valor de donde pudiera, la verdad era que estaba temblando más de miedo que de frío.

Las puertas de la habitación se escucharon crujir y de pronto ya no hacía frío sino calor, mucho calor, un calor infernal.

Una sombra pasa velozmente por un costado pero no logra distinguir de quien se trata, aunque se da una idea.

- Rei ¡deja de hacer eso!- Grita la chica de ojos azules mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas- ¡Ya basta!

Pero nada se detiene; Ni los ruidos, ni el calor ni aquella canción que estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar, pero ella siente una fuerza superior a si misma le impide levantarse del sofá. También su celular suena una y otra vez pero se siente atada de manos y piernas.

En el contestador una voz femenina que jamás ha escuchado repite una y otra vez "vete, vete, vete" Pero Serena no puede irse, no puede salir de ahí aunque en ese momento es lo que más desea.

Ve arder el suelo y las cortinas, ve arder el mueble de la sala y todo a la redonda. Y teme, y llora, pero nadie la escucha, nadie más está ahí.

Dejan de abrirse y cerrarse las puertas de la habitación, pero alguien sale de ahí. Una silueta pálida y delgada, vestida de blanco, un blanco resplandeciente. y una cabellera negra, más negra que la noche, levita hacia ella.

El corazón de la chica rubia se detiene, ve flotar a aquella mujer, ve como se acerca a su lado y como las velas se apagan, está obscuro, salvo por el fuego que rodea el departamento.

La espectral silueta se detiene justo frente a la rubia que hace mucho ha dejado de respirar.

- Re...Rei...-Reconoce la rubia a la mujer frente a ella. Es la misma de la fotografía que acaba de voltear.

La pelinegra toma el portarretratos y vuelve a acomodarlo en su sitio.

- Hola...-Saluda con malicia la mujer de ojos amatista, cuando saluda el fuego empieza a disminuir lentamente, hasta apagarse.

La rubia está muda.

- Tú debes de ser la chica que se acuesta con mi marido ¿verdad?- Interroga en voz sepulcral la pelinegra.

La rubia niega con la cabeza.

- Así que Darien ya no es mío- Repite divertida la pelinegra, la chica con la bata rosa de seda se esconde bajo las telas de su ropa- Escúchame bien, niñita...Te quiero lejos de él, y te quiero fuera de mi casa...si vuelves a aparecerte por aquí...

El fuego volvió a aparecer por todos lados, era un lugar infernal y podía sentir como le faltaba el aire, como la quemaba el fuego.

- Tu…tu estás muerta- Murmura armándose de todo el valor posible la muchacha rubia aunque llora aterrada.

- ¿qué?- Pregunta con voz fuerte y pausada la pelinegra.

- Tu estas muerta, él ya no es tuyo. ¿No has escuchado que la frase que dice "hasta que la muerte los separe"?- Dice envalentonada la chica de coletas haciendo que Rei frunza el ceño.

Los ojos amatista se vuelven rojos y el fuego lo invade todo: Paredes, muebles, todo. El fantasma está realmente molesto y Serena aterrada.

- Sal de mi casa... A

De pronto la rubia pudo moverse y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su bolso y correr lejos de ahí, aun con el miedo a cuestas y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, eso es más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar.

Luego de caminar un poco decido regresar a casa, tal vez si tengo suerte pueda oler el aroma a incienso y fresas y tal vez pueda escuchar su voz o volver a verla.

Salgo de mi distracción cuando veo que Serena baja corriendo las escaleras vestida con una larga bata de seda. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí.

-Serena...¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunto

- Ella...Ella- Me dice con voz temblorosa

- ¿qué te pasa? No entiendo ¿de quién hablas?

- De ella, de Rei, de tu mujer- Me dice aterrada. La veo pálida y asustada- ¡La maldita bruja se me ha aparecido y me ha gritado que te deje solo ¡que me vaya de tu casa! ¡me amenazó!

- Serena...-Digo con los dientes apretados.- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla "Maldita Bruja"!

Veo que me mira sorprendida, creo que es lo último que esperaba de escuchar de mi

- ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¡Un maldito fantasma acaba de intentar matarme y tu te pones a preocuparte por tecnicismos!- Me escupe enfurecida.- ¡me largo!

La veo salir del edificio y dejarme solo. Yo lo único que deseo es llegar a mi departamento.

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro con la cena servida, una botella de vino vacía y otra casi vacía junto al sofá y nada más ¿qué pudo asustar tanto a Serena?

Al entrar un florero viene directo a mi, apenas y consigo moverme antes de que me parta la cabeza en mil pedazos, es una lástima. Es el florero de cristal cortado que le regalé a Rei cuando nos mudamos a éste departamento.

Veo que Serena planeaba tener una noche de pasión. Ahora veo porqué Rei está tan enojada.

- Querida...Ya llegué- Bromeo- Me encontré con una rubia que salió despavorida del edificio ¿tendrías algo que ver?

No escucho respuesta, pero el aroma a incienso y fresas me embriaga.

- Hōbijin ¿fue eso una escena de celos?- Digo divertido- Amor...Hace mucho que no me hacías una escena de celos. Pero creo que con ésta te has superado por mucho.

Tomo lo que quede de la botella de vino tinto y me lo bebo de un trago "Salud" digo al aire mientras río.

Rei celosa...Creí que el celoso era yo.

_Ese viernes por fin habían podido organizarse para salir. Festejaban que a Makoto le habían dado el trabajo de chef en el restaurante "Sorrento" Decidieron salir de copas para festejar, las chicas eligieron el lugar "Lime&Lemon" al parecer el bar de moda en Londres._

_Rei, Makoto y Andrew llegarían antes y él tendría que alcanzarlos más tarde porque le había salido una cirugía de última hora ¿porqué a la gente le gustaba accidentarse en fines de semana?_

_Al entrar confirmó que el lugar si era muy solicitado, no cabía una aguja en aquel sitio._

_En la barra pudo ver a Andrew y Makoto charlar, podía imaginar el tema de la conversación porque ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, esos dos no se quitaban las manos de encima el uno del otro, nunca._

_Con la cabeza buscó a Rei pero no se veía por ningún sitio, luego la encontró._

_La pelinegra bailaba algún ritmo latino que él no acababa de comprender ¿salsa? ¿Merengue? No lo sabía pero no era divertido. Al menos a él no le causaba gracia ver bailar a Rei con un desconocido. Un hombre rubio de cabellos ondulados y ojos de hielo, estaba cerca…muy cerca de Rei y él sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se acercó sin quitar la vista de la pareja en la pista._

_Cuando la canción casi termina ve como el rubio acerca más su rostro a la chica de ojos amatista y la besa sorpresivamente, pudo ver los ojos amatista abrirse sorprendidos y luego ver como lo empujaba a un lado, pero era demasiado tarde, él recién llegado ya se había abalanzado sobre el rubio para propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula._

_- Aléjate de ella, Idiota- Escupe el pelinegro_

_- No molestes, estúpido- Regresa el rubio- Métete en tus asuntos._

_- Ella es MI asunto, es mi mujer- Dice el médico apretando los puños._

_El rubio se encoje de hombros_

_- no es como si trajera un anuncio de "propiedad privada", amigo- Dice a modo de disculpa_

_- Vete- Ordena el intranquilo inglés y el rubio se va._

_- Darien ¿qué demonios te pasa?- Reclama la pelinegra cuando los dos se quedan solos._

_- ¿no es obvio? _

_- Lo obvio es que no debiste golpear a ese tipo, yo pude solucionarlo sola- Se indigna la de ojos amatista cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Se quiso sobrepasar contigo!_

_- Yo no le hubiera permitido ir más allá ¿acaso no me conoces?_

_- Si hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo no estaría pasando esto- reclama él en el mismo volumen que la joven._

_- Sabes mi postura respecto al matrimonio: No creo en él_

_- ¿y en nosotros, Rei?- Interroga el inglés ganándose una mirada de asombro de su pareja, esa no la vio venir- ¿crees en nosotros? ¿en qué te amo y que te amaré por siempre?_

_- Darien...-nombra sorprendida la pelinegra-no necesitamos un papel para eso..._

_- Necesito gritarlo al mundo, gritar que soy tuyo y que tu eres mía...solo mía_

_La mirada zafiro se cruzó con la amatista de ella, la había dejado sin palabras. No sabía que responder a eso. Días atrás había rechazado su oferta de matrimonio y creyó que todo se había quedo en su sitio, pero al parecer, no era así._

_- Voy al baño...-Dijo Rei escapando de la pista de baile, no podía responder a eso, al menos no ahora._

_Rei había tardado un buen rato en regresar, Darien charlaba con Andrew y Makoto. Los dos estaban felices por haber conseguido quien cuidara a Sayuri y poder disfrutar una noche de libertad, Makoto les contaba sobre lo maravilloso que era el lugar donde trabajaría y Andrew la miraba embobado, Darien solo disfrutaba de escucharlos contentos._

_Un grupo de personas observaba en dirección a ellos y compartía un par de risitas. Era notorio que estaban tomando más de lo que deberían aunque por lo que podían apreciar estaban festejando algo. _

_Luego de un par de minutos, la única chica del grupo se acercó a ellos, aunque su atención estaba centrada en Darien._

_- Hola guapo...-Lo llama la chica alcoholizada, era guapa: Alta, cabello rojizo y ondulado, unos ojos alargados pero un poco amarillos y un vestido morado bastante ajustado que resaltaba sus pechos- ¿me invitas una copa?_

_- Yo...espero a alguien._

_- Podemos esperarle juntos. Soy Beryl- Se presenta la chica_

_- Mucho gusto, Beryl, pero de verdad...no es buena idea- rechaza apenado el pelinegro volteando por todos lados...no imaginaba como se pondría Rei si lo veía charlando con una mujer._

_La mujer del vestido morado se acerca aun más al cirujano que se incomoda, Andrew y Makoto solo observan el cuadro divertidos_

_- Beryl...En serio. Y creo que lo mejor es que..._

_Las palabras de él mueren en su boca al sentir una lengua con sabor a ginebra ¡la mujer de cabello rojizo lo estaba besando!_

_Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma el beso fue roto en un segundo, Beryl hacía un gesto de dolor y luego se escuchó un grito. El pelinegro se preguntó el porqué, pero supo la respuesta al ver las puntas del cabello de la atrevida mujer en las finas manos de "Su Rei"_

_- Quita tus garras de mi hombre, Zorra- Amenaza Rei que prácticamente lanzaba fuego por los ojos._

_- ¿ y tú quién jodidos eres, niñita?- Se molesta Beryl cuando sale de su sorpresa, Rei es por mucho más baja que ella.- Yo lo vi primero._

_- Te equivocas YO lo vi primero y es mío- Dice en una forma posesiva la chica japonesa que deja boquiabierto al hombre de ojos azules._

_La mujer de ojos amarillentos observa de pies a cabeza al cirujano y luego sonríe_

_- Aun podemos solucionar eso- Murmura la alcoholizada mujer que vuelve a lanzarse a besar al pelinegro, pero antes de conseguirlo es lanzada al suelo por la chica de ojos amatista, una batalla más peligrosa que una que se llevara a cabo en un cuadrilátero comenzaba en el piso de "Lime&Lemon"._

_La gente se apresuró a circular a las dos chicas que prontamente hacían apuestas por una y otra y fue necesario que Andrew, Darien y Makoto intervinieran para poder quitar a Rei de encima a la desafortunada pelirroja que seguro necesitaría unos buenos anteojos para ocultar su ojo morado._

_- Rei...basta- Pedía el preocupado doctor, cuando por fin pudieron separarla del despojo humano en el suelo- ella solo bromeaba._

_- ¡Bromeaba!- Se ofende la pelinegra- no me gusta su sentido del humor ¡Y tu no pusiste mucha resistencia!_

_- ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le pusiera el ojo morado?_

_- tal vez...-Sopesa la idea la psicóloga._

_- Amor...la chica estaba ebria...además...me vio solo, sin anillo y pensó que estaba disponible..._

_- Yo me he puesto ebria y no ando besando hombres sin anillo en los bares...¡al menos no en Londres!_

_Las palabras de ella dejan boquiabierto al cirujano que está a punto de pedir una aclaración de la última parte de su queja pero Rei se da cuenta y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer._

_- Estoy harta, me largo a casa. Si quieres venir conmigo ven, sino quédate con esa, esa...¡Zorra!_

_Rei toma su bolso y sale sin despedirse del bar, evidentemente su compañero sale corriendo detrás de ella, aunque la pelinegra ya no está enojada sigue fingiendo estarlo hasta llegar al departamento "la técnica patentada" para evitar preguntas sobre "París"._

_Dos días después de esa noche al regresar a casa Darien se encontró con que el departamento estaba a obscuras y eso lo extrañó. Pasaban de las diez y a esa hora Rei siempre estaba ya en casa._

_Pensó que tal vez Rei estaba enferma y fue directo a la habitación, sin prender las luces a su paso, conocía aquel lugar a ciegas y no necesitaba de luz para saber donde pisaba._

_Se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación iluminada por tenues luces de vela y a Rei sentada en la cama con un camisón blanco de seda. ¿Sería esa su noche de suerte? Si era así ¿porqué lucía Rei tan nerviosa?_

_- Hola...-Saludó sonriente el pelinegro_

_- Hola...-Regresa apenas respirando la joven de ojos amatista._

_- Te ves hermosa..-Halaga él llegando a su lado de la cama y sentándose en el borde- Aunque nerviosa...¿está todo bien?_

_Rei afirma y luego niega con la cabeza. Al ver el rostro confundido de él toma aire y exhala, parecía que había dejado de respirar mucho tiempo atrás._

_- Escucha- Dice seria la pelinegra- El otro día cuando me propusiste que me casara contigo y te dije que no...-Hace una pausa para pensar sus palabras- Yo no sirvo para el matrimonio, Darien. No me veo siendo una de esas mujeres que se ponen un vestido blanco y comen pastel y bailan y...eso no es para mí._

_- Lo entiendo- Murmura resignado el cirujano, aunque su rostro luce como si le hubieran hecho una lobotomía, está dispuesto a continuar cuando ella le hace una señal de que calle._

_- Pero con respecto a lo que me dijiste la otra noche...Yo creo en nosotros.-Dice determinante la pelinegra- Creo en ti, en que te amo y en que te amaré por siempre._

_El malestar del rostro del inglés desaparece con aquellas palabras y luce evidentemente conmovido._

_- Y después pensé... Si es contigo, tal vez no sea tan terrible eso de pasar el resto de mi vida en compañía de alguien- Sonríe la chica, el hombre frente a ella no puede creer lo que escucha._

_- Re...Rei..._

_- Aun así no quiero un papel, o un extraño en sotana diciéndonos lo que debemos o no hacer- Reniega la chica que siempre sabía que decir, ahora parece que las palabras se niegan a salir en el correcto orden de su boca- Así que lo pensé muy bien y encontré la solución._

_Darien no termina de comprender el significado de aquello, pero luego Phobos y Deimos entran en la habitación y dejan caer una argolla cada uno sobre la fina mano de su ama._

_- Darien- Lo llama con seriedad- Soy una mujer alérgica al compromiso y sabes de sobra el porqué. Yo no voy a prometerte lo que no pueda cumplir, no juraré obedecerte porque sabes que nunca lo hago._

_El pelinegro asiente ¡claro que lo sabe de sobra!_

_- pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado, que te cuidaré, te apoyaré y lucharé por lo nuestro a cada instante. Prometo que no saldré huyendo cuando las cosas marchen mal, porque tú y yo somos ya uno solo. Prometo que te seré fiel, no como una obligación, sino porque para mí no hay nadie más, pero no me pidas que te prometa que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe, porque eso no será posible._

_Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué significaba eso? Ella toma la mano de él y le coloca una argolla de platino, por fuera tiene grabado un símbolo de infinito y por dentro en el idioma natal de ella las palabras " Eienno Aishiteru"_

_- Yo te amaré por siempre, más allá de la vida y aun después de la muerte, siempre...-Confiesa la chica de ojos amatista permitiéndose lucir vulnerable por un segundo._

_El chico aprovecha aquel instante y le coloca a ella una alianza igual a la suya pero más pequeña, su argolla tiene un fénix grabado y las mismas palabras que las de él en su interior._

_- Rei...Para mí solo eres y serás siempre tú. Te amaré a pesar de tus enojos, de tus manías, de tus miedos e inseguridades, incluso tal vez te amaré a causa de ellos.- Comienza él- Tu eres mi mundo, mi universo. La razón de mi todo, mi luz y mi obscuridad. Te pertenezco por completo y te prometo poner todos los días mi máximo esfuerzo en hacerte feliz, en regalarte el paraíso._

_La pelinegra suelta una leve risa que extraña a su pareja, él no dice nada, pero su mirada pide una respuesta._

_- Darien...estamos juntos, te amo, me amas...-Intenta explica ella y se da cuenta que su compañero no entiende la relación- Amor, teniéndote conmigo ¿quién quiere el paraíso?_

_No fueron necesarias más palabras o más ceremonias. Ellos rozaron sus labios y un susurro de los labios rojos de Rei atravesaron los oídos de Darien, clavándose en lo más profundo de su corazón " Watashi wa Eienno Aishiteru". Él había aprendido de ella a entender el japonés, aun le costaba escribirlo, pero sabía hablarlo, entenderlo y leerlo._

_- Yo también te amaré por siempre..._

No creí que celebrar el nuevo empleo de Makoto me diera tanta suerte. Así era siempre la vida al lado de Rei, una constante montaña rusa y por lo mismo la más maravillosa aventura.

Sigo esperando a encontrar una señal, una prueba de que ella está conmigo, pero hace rato que he dejado de oler incienso y fresas. Hace rato ya que no siento a Rei conmigo y de nuevo me siento solo, huérfano. Perdido en el mundo.

- Rei… Hōbijin- Digo con voz suave al aire, esperando que ella me escuche- ¿estás molesta conmigo? Esa chica, Serena…- No sé cómo seguir- Lo siento…me sentí solo y…Solo fue la otra noche, linda. No debí traerla aquí, no debí salir con ella, no te he olvidado…nunca podría.

Por fin lo he dicho. No puedo, no puedo olvidarla, no puedo vivir así.

Un suave aroma a incienso y fresas invade el departamento y siento paz, tranquilidad. Luego una cálida sensación en mis labios, casi puedo sentir su beso, su aliento.

- Te amo mi Hōbijin, siempre te amaré….- Cómo me gustaría hablar con ella, verla, saber lo que realmente piensa. De pronto mezclado con su aroma y el viento escucho su voz casi en un susurro pronunciar.

_- Watashi wa Eienno Aishiteru_

Una idea viene en mi cabeza y busco en mi cartera la hoja que me dio esa chica que conocí en la librería, "Iraís" Tecleo su teléfono y le marco, contesta casi de inmediato.

- Hola, Darien- Me dice.

- ¿cómo supiste que era yo?- me extraño

- Yo sé muchas cosas, Creo que tuviste una noche intensa ¿verdad?- deduce ella divertida- Esa chica, tu esposa, es de cuidado, me agrada.

Yo me quedo boquiabierto ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Quieres hablar con ella ¿verdad?- de nuevo se adelanta la chica- Si…imagino. ¿te parece bien mañana por la noche? Pasado mañana tengo un compromiso y dudo que ella se quede más allá de ese día.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Ellos solo pueden estar aquí por poco tiempo. Un par de días que es el tiempo que dura el portal de su dimensión y la nuestra abierta. Luego de pasado mañana ella se irá…

- ¿a dónde?

- A su dimensión, a su mundo, al cielo, no sé. Al jodido lugar que tu creas que es. Me da igual, es el mismo sitio- Responde sincera la chica- Te veo mañana en tu departamento, adiós.

Escucho cortarse la llamada. No le he dicho donde vivo, tampoco le he dicho la hora. Pero ya nada me sorprende a estas fechas.

Voy a la cama y me recuesto sin quitarme la ropa. El aroma a incienso y fresas me embriaga y me aferro a su almohada, por la noche mi sueño ya no es intranquilo. Sueño con el mismo bosque donde he corrido las noches anteriores, pero ya no es de noche, es de día. Entro y veo una cabaña, recuerdo esa cabaña, la recuerdo muy bien…

_._

_Luego de aquella determinante decisión de ser tres y no dos en casa, Rei y Darien decidieron escaparse del ajetreado Londres por unos días._

_Un amigo de Darien le prestó su casa de verano en Kingston y a pesar de ser otoño a ambos les cayó de maravilla tener para ellos solos un lugar de descanso._

_El doctor Kavanagh tenía una acogedora casa antigua alejada del pueblo, una cabaña de piedra con una cálida chimenea y una cama mullida que invitó a la pareja a quedarse en ella la mayor parte del día._

_Cuando él despertó encontró sobre la almohada una nota "iré a explorar"_

_Darien no se sorprendió. A menudo cuando el sueño se le iba a Rei ella solía salir a solas a recorrer el lugar y a encontrar cosas curiosas para luego contarle a él como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano, aunque tal vez era así. Ella era muy perceptiva._

_La buscó en los alrededores de la cabaña pero no había rastro alguno de ella, luego comenzó a temer. "¿dónde se ha metido?" Buscó una y otra vez, corrió hacia un lado y hacia otro pero no había pista de Rei, luego escuchó unos ruidos extraños en unos arbustos, algún animal andaba cerca y él había salido de casa solo con su pantalón de pijama gris y una camisa de resaque, si era un animal salvaje no tenía mucho con que defenderse, tomó un leño y miró hacia todos lados ¿dónde estaba ese animal? ¿qué era lo que le había dicho Rei que hiciera si un animal lo atacaba? Recordaba que no era gritar como niña...¿qué era? ¿qué era? ¡oh, si! Quedarse quieto._

_escuchó las hojas moverse y algunas ramas crujir, la bestia estaba cerca ¿lo atacaría? ¿pasaría de largo? Dios...estaba muerto de miedo._

_De pronto siente algo lanzarse sobre él y grita, grita muy fuerte cerrando los ojos, el final ha llegado. Siente caer al suelo pero no llega el ataque, luego abre los ojos y se encuentra el bello rostro de su amada Rei observándolo con esos enormes ojos amatista._

_- Siempre lo he dicho...eres un cobarde- Ríe ella mientras acerca su rostro al de él_

_- Hōbijin, casi me matas...-Refunfuña el de ojos zafiro, su corazón aun late a mil kilómetros por hora._

_- vamos, si sobreviviste esta semana, un sustito no te matará- ronronea la pelinegra envolviendo con su cascada obsidiana a ambos._

_- amor...ésta semana fue...única. Me ha encantado tenerte solo para mi...completamente para mi...- Explica con un destello de lujuria en la mirada el hombre tendido en el suelo._

_La chica sonríe y comparte el mismo gesto que su pareja al sentir el efecto de aquellas palabras bajo sus piernas._

_- Doctor Spencer...usted no tiene lucha, primero me acusa de casi matarlo por hacerlo pasar una semana agotadora y luego al más leve contacto se pone así de...motivado- ese debe ser un problema de bipolaridad._

_- Cúreme, doctora Hino- Continúa la broma el pelinegro- Haré lo que usted me pida._

_- Lo intentaré, aunque no será fácil, tal vez tenga que usar esposas y un látigo- Sigue el juego la chica._

_- ¿y ese conjunto negro con liguero?- se emociona él_

_- Eres un pervertido- Finge ofenderse la chica._

_- Si, tu pervertido- pone muy en claro el pelinegro- Solo tuyo_

_- Si...solo mío_

_la distancia entre ambos fue acortada y sus labios se rozaron pasando de lo suave a lo íntimo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos respondían a aquel beso a pesar de haber dormido muy poco, a pesar de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior y todas las pasadas hasta el amanecer, se desean, se desean con una fuerza superior a cualquiera._

_El pelinegro hace uso de todas sus fuerzas para desprender su aliento del de ella, aunque sus manos siguen palpando las sensuales curvas de ella, provocando gemidos a cada milímetro recorrido, ella aun está en pijama: Pantaloncillos cortos y una playera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo._

_- Hōbijin, tenemos que regresar...no quiero que se haga noche en la carretera_

_- mmhhmm- Apenas murmura ella pero no le hace caso y sus juguetonas manos buscan algo bajo el pantalón de él, cuando lo logra consigue robarle un gemido seco- Es una lástima...siempre he querido hacerlo en el bosque..al aire libre._

_La mirada zafiro de Darien se encendió con aquel comentario, Rei sabía cómo mover sus hilos para hacer que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera, siempre.  
De un solo movimiento se giró haciendo que ella quedara bajo su cuerpo._

_- ohh, mi amada Hōbijin ¿quién soy yo para negártelo?- Dice con voz aterciopelada el pelinegro mientras tira de los pantaloncillos cortos de la pijama de Rei- sus deseos son órdenes..._

_Ese día Rei cumplió una más de sus fantasías aunque en ésta ocasión la realidad superó por mucho cualquiera de sus sueños más eróticos, hicieron el amor casi hasta el atardecer, cuando la magia terminó y tuvieron que volver a Londres, como era de esperarse, la noche les tomó por sorpresa en el camino._

_- La carretera está muy obscura, Darien- Refunfuña la pelinegra- Maneja con cuidado._

_- Rei..., Hōbijin...amor- Responde haciendo gala de toda su paciencia el cirujano al volante, era la quinta vez que le decía lo mismo en la última media hora- Estoy manejando con cuidado, relájate._

_- ¿cómo quieres que me relaje si no se ve absolutamente nada?- Reniega nerviosa la psicóloga- Dicen que en ésta época del año hay mucha niebla en ésta parte de Inglaterra._

_- querida...Por eso pretendía regresar temprano a casa, para evitar que nos tomara la noche en la carretera...-explica con toda la paciencia de la que es posible el pelinegro._

_- Ah, ahora es mi culpa- Se enoja Rei cruzándose de brazos- No te escuché quejarte ni poner mucha resistencia._

_- Rei, no voy a pelear el resto del camino, te lo advierto- Dice serio el cirujano._

_- Pues entonces cierra la boca y conduce con cuidado_

_Él quitó la vista del camino por un segundo y observó como ojos fulminantes a la pelinegra que le sostuvo la mirada, pero ella prontamente cambió su rostro de coraje por uno de asombro, de pánico_

_- Darien, ¡cuidado!  
_

Despierto gritando y envuelto en sudor. No necesito soñar más, sé como termina ese sueño, se como termina la historia y lo odio.

Un maldito borracho decidió conducir su auto así, invadió nuestro carril y chocó de lleno con el nuestro haciéndonos rodar y caer por un acantilado, mi cinturón no estaba bien ajustado y yo salí disparado por el impacto (Rei me regañaba a menudo porque no me decidía a llevar el auto a que arreglaran eso) Esa maldita falla en el cinturón fue lo que me tiene hoy vivo, aquí. Rei recibió el mayor impacto y murió casi al instante. Dicen que a mi me encontraron a varios metros de nuestro auto, al parecer el golpe me dejó conmocionado y estuve buscando a Rei en medio del desconcierto hasta que quedé desmayado por el dolor.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y Andrew y Makoto estaban ahí, yo tenía una contusión en la cabeza, varias costillas rotas y todos los huesos del brazo derecho destrozados y una pierna quebrada, aun así, cuando supe que Rei había muerto ese fue el menor de mis dolores.

A menudo pienso que hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera también en aquel accidente, a menudo creo que en ese ataúd enterraron dos corazones...

volteo al reloj y me extraño ¿las siete? Está muy obscuro, luego me doy cuenta que no son las siete de la mañana, son las siete de la noche, no fui a trabajar ¿cuántas horas dormí?

Me incorporo con dificultad, estoy agotado, no parezco haber descansado mucho a pesar de haber dormido tantas horas. Me doy una ducha y al salir de ella volteo al espejo buscando alguna nota, no encuentro nada.

Cuando salgo de la habitación alimento a Phobos y Deimos, están tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos.

Voy al refrigerador y saco una lata de cerveza. Espero que Andrew no venga a visitarme, seguro me reprocharía que lo primero que caiga a mi estómago sea alcohol, pero él no está aquí y la verdad es que lo único que deseo es perderme en mi dolor.

Sigo buscando alguna pista de Rei pero no encuentro nada, parece como si se hubiera ido ¿será verdad lo que dijo Iraís sobre que era temporal? La sola idea me destroza, ¿y si dejé pasar el tiempo y ella finalmente me ha dejado...no...no...no...

Un golpe en la puerta me hace salir de mi tortura, al abrir me encuentro con Andrew y Makoto que me miran preocupados, no esperan a que los invite a pasar, solo entran.

- No fuiste a trabajar- Me regaña el rubio

- No le contestas las llamadas a Serena- Agrega la castaña.

- Hola, Andrew. Hola, Makoto...Bienvenidos- los saludo fingiendo sonreír.

Makoto se acerca a mi y me examina como a un bicho raro, luego me olfatea y hace constar lo evidente.

- Estuviste bebiendo.

- Si-acepto, ella me mira con reproche y luego pasa y se sienta en mi sofá.

- Claro...pasen

A Makoto no parece importarle mucho y se pone cómoda. Cuando está en su lugar cambia su rostro de indiferente a preocupada.

-Darien, decidimos venir a hablar contigo

Yo no digo nada. Imagino de que quieren hablar conmigo...de mi locura.

- Te creemos- Dice Andrew con seriedad. ¡Vaya, eso si es noticia!

- Cuando te fuiste de casa...La sentí, Darien- confiesa conmovida la mejor amiga de mi mujer- pude sentirla, ya lo había hecho pero me negaba a creer

- Sayuri traía en la mano algunos chocolates de los que le daba Rei- Agrega el rubio.

Yo sonrío. Tal vez ahí estaba Rei y por eso no la he sentido ésta mañana.

- Ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario para que la contactes... para que puedas despedirte- ofrece la de ojos verdes.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta me salva y me voy a abrir. No me sorprendo, es Iraís, tampoco me sorprendo de ver que ha llegado a mi casa sin que yo le dijera como llegar aquí o en que departamento vivo.

La chica pasa sin que yo le diga nada. Luego observa a mis amigos instalados en la sala, tampoco se sorprende de verlos, sonríe y les saluda.

- Makoto, Andrew. Encantada de conocerlos- veo a mis amigos observarla desconcertados, luego Mako me ve con reproche, creo que está pensando algo terrible- No tengo una aventura con él, Makoto. Aunque es Sexy no me gustaría morir calcinada

Veo a Iraís divertida con su comentario. Creo que ella sabe más de lo que dice, pero prefiero no preguntar. Algo me dice que no quiero saber la suerte que corrió Serena al hacer enojar a Rei.

- Iraís se ofreció a ayudarme a contactar a Rei- Les explico.

Makoto la mira sorprendida y Andrew la analiza de pies a cabeza, creo que duda un poco de que eso sea cierto.

- Así que eres una bruja- comenta mi rubio y prudentísimo amigo

- Más o menos- dice seca la chica que conocí en la librería.

- Entonces tú…- inicia él.

- Tu tarjeta no está perdida, la tiene Makoto. Por cierto…Yo no gastaría mucho, tu estado de cuenta llegará muy cargado- Interrumpe Iraís- Y no deberías buscar más a tu osito Boo Boo, hace meses que está en algún basurero de la ciudad, Makoto lo tiró.

Andrew abre mucho la boca y mira con reproche a la castaña que solo se encoje de hombros.

- Mi osito Boo Boo- Recrimina el rubio.

- Bueno, bueno. Ya, no estamos hablando de esas cosas. ¿nos ayudarás a contactar a Rei?

Iraís asiente y camina hacia la mesa.

- Ella ya está aquí. Solo ayudaré a canalizar su energía, siéntense.

Yo camino a la mesa y tomo mi lugar, Makoto después de mi pero Andrew se queda en su lugar, paralizado.

- ¿cómo?-Dice Andrew- ¿así? ¿sin velas? ¿sin pociones? ¿sin hechizos? ¡Sin ouija!

- No es una maldita película de terror- Reclama Iraís- Siéntate.

- Ya que…-Se resigna él- ¿no nos tomaremos de las manos?

- ¿y luego cantamos y bailamos desnudos alrededor de un caldero?- Dice con ironía la muchacha castaña que está a punto de perder la poca paciencia que parece que tiene.

- Que decepción- Bufa Andrew cruzándose de brazos

- ¿no necesitas algo de Rei?- Interroga mi amiga de ojos verdes- Para invocarla

Iraís niega.

- Ella es muy fuerte- Explica la chica de cabello corto- Además ¿más suyo que él?- me señala- éste hombre tiene tatuado en el trasero "Propiedad de Rei Hino" más suyo que eso…imposible.

Yo sonrío orgullos, tiene razón, le pertenezco a Rei, le pertenezco por completo.  
Iraís cierra los ojos y se concentra, luce como si estuviera en trance.

- Rei….- La llama.

De pronto la sala se obscurece y comienza a hacer frío, mucho frio y un aroma a incienso y fresas invade el departamento

- Vaya, tu chica es muy poderosa. Tiene muchas energías.- Me dice Iraís sorprendida- Creo que si necesitaré que traigas algo de ella, haremos un pequeño experimento…

Yo me pongo de pie y voy a la habitación. Busco en una caja del closet, entre las cosas de Rei y encuentro el objeto que busco, luego regreso corriendo al comedor y tomo mi lugar en la mesa entregándole a Iraís una argolla de platino, ella la analiza.

- El fénix- Dice y observa detenidamente la argolla, luego la pone en la mesa, bajo su mano- Rei…

Ya no hace frío en el departamento, ahora hace calor, mucho calor y los cristales comienzan a empañarse, cuando están totalmente ahumados unos Kanjis se dibujan una, otra y otra vez en ellos, sé lo que dicen "Eien".

Iraís no dice nada pero sigue concentrada.

El asiento a su lado comienza a incendiarse pero ella no se altera y nos pide que no nos movamos. La flama comienza a aumentar poco a poco hasta llegar a su mano, por debajo de ésta. Tal vez esté loco, pero veo una silueta dibujarse bajo aquél fuego y la distingo ¡es Rei!.

El fuego mengua y poco a poco se extingue mostrando a Rei que poco a poco abre sus hermosos ojos mostrando aquellos orbes violeta que tanto he extrañado, que recorren el lugar, luego me observan y no se desprenden de mi.

Rei se levanta y levita hasta donde estoy yo. Yo ya me he puesto de pie y ella se aferra a mi cuello con añoranza, yo aprisiono su talle con desesperación, quiero detenerla, evitar que se vaya, evitar que vuelva a dejarme.

- Mi Hōbijin- le digo emocionado, ella recarga cariñosamente su cabeza en mi hombro- Te he extrañado tanto mi amada Hōbijin.

Las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y apenas y soy consciente de ello, luego ella levanta su cabeza y me susurra un par de palabras al oído, unas que solo yo puedo escuchar. Luego se separa un poco y me observa, acaricia mi rostro y me sonríe con ternura.

- No fue tu culpa…-Me murmura.

Yo abro mis ojos lo más que puedo. ¿cómo sabe? ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿acaso me ha visto? ¿me habrá escuchado reclamarme una y otra vez por aquel accidente? Tal vez…o tal vez no. Ella me conoce, soy transparente a ella y siempre ha sido así.

Rei entrelaza sus manos con las mías haciendo que nuestras alianzas choquen, se acerca a mi rostro y nos besamos suavemente. Sus labios no son fríos, son ardientes, ardientes como cuando estaba viva.

Cuando el beso termina ella acaricia mi rostro y me dice bajito.

- Watashi wa Eienno Aishiteru

- Watashi wa Eienno Aishiteru- le respondo, luego me sonríe y camina hacia Makoto que está de pie.

Veo a Makoto llorar en silencio, mirar sorprendida a Rei, a su hermana que la abraza sonriente, eso basta para que Makoto se quiebre. En todos los años que tengo de conocerla solo una vez la he visto llorar, en el funeral de Rei…

- No estés triste- Le dice mi Hōbijin- No llores. Cuando tu me necesites, cuando me extrañes, estaré a tu lado, escuchándote, apoyándote. Cuida de mi Rakurako, cuídala mucho.

- Te lo prometo- Dice solemne nuestra amiga, luego vuelven a abrazarse y Rei se dirige a Andrew que la mira sorprendido, Rei le sonríe.

- Gracias por cuidar de él- murmura ella abrazando a nuestro amigo- Te lo agradeceré por toda la eternidad.

Veo a mi amada levitar finalmente hacia Iraís que está de pie también. Mira con respeto a Rei que también la abraza.

- Gracias, Iraís. Gracias por ayudarme

- Fue un honor, Doctora- Responde emocionada la chica de cabello corto- Se la debía.

- Siempre le dije a tu familia que no estabas loca- recuerda la pelinegra- Creo que ya tienes cómo confirmarlo.

Rei regresa al lugar vacío en la mesa y me da un último vistazo susurrándome "Eienno Aishiteru".

Se sienta en la silla y el fuego comienza a emanar de ella, cubriéndola por completo. El fuego desaparece tal y como apareció, con él desaparece Rei y no queda rastro alguno, ni siquiera su alianza.

- Se ha ido- Nos explica Iraís.

Ya no olemos más Incienso y fresas. Afuera ha anochecido, pero las luces vuelven a la normalidad. Todos nos sentimos tranquilos y nos observamos sin decir nada, es Iraís la que rompe el momento.

- Bien, me voy. Ya he hecho mi parte aquí

- Tu…conocías a Rei- Evidencio, ella asiente.

- La doctora Hino fue mi doctora, ella hizo comprender a mi familia que mi "Don" era un don y no locura, le estaré agradecida por siempre.

- Debiste decirme.

- Tal vez me hubieras juzgado a loca- Se explica- Y yo necesitaba cumplir con mi palabra. Hace un par de días la Doctora Hino se me manifestó pidiéndome ayuda, no podía negarme.

- Gracias…-Termino por decir, no puedo reclamarle nada a la mujer que me ha regalado la paz.

- Debo irme- murmura. Luego simplemente se va.

Cuando Andrew, Makoto y yo estamos a solas es Makoto la que rompe el silencio.

- Nosotros nos vamos, ha sido una tarde intensa- comenta intentando parecer normal- ¿estarás bien?

- Si, Chicos…muchas gracias

- ¿de verdad estarás bien?- Me pregunta mi amigo preocupado

- Estaré mejor que nunca- contesto sonriente.

Ellos salen del departamento dejándome solo. Me siento cansado, muy cansado y decido ir a mi habitación a dormir.

Esta noche por primera vez en casi un año consigo dormir tranquilo, ésta noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consigo dormir en paz…

.

Minako Ahino se caracterizaba por hacer las mejores fiestas, Halloween no era la excepción.

Los Jardines de la casa Ahino estaban decorados con varias carpas negras con telarañas por todos lados, calabazas de halloween y una que otra tumba artificial.

Había una fuente de la que caía ponche que parecía más sangre que ponche, aun así era delicioso.

Los bocadillos tenían forma de arañas, ojos y serpientes, deliciosas golosinas.

Al centro de las carpas una pista de baile y en una esquina un grupo pop de cantantes, los "Three Lights" que amenizaban el ambiente, Mina no sabía hacer las cosas pequeñas.

Campanita y Peter pan recorrían el jardín en busca de la anfitriona. No conocían prácticamente a ninguno de los quinientos invitados.

Una rubia los sorprendió apareciendo vestida de negro con un hacha sobre la cabeza y sangre brotando de ella, los dos personajes de "Nunca jamás" gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Mina, me has dado el susto de mi vida!-Reclama la castaña.

- Ay, vamos. Es solo pintura

- Casi nos matas de un susto- Reclama el rubio.

- Nah. Nada que no puedan soportar. Disfruten la fiesta, hay caramelos y postres en la mesa ¡diviértanse!

- Se fue…-Dice indignada la alta campanita.

Andrew observa preocupado a su pareja y se decide a preguntarle.

- ¿crees que vendrá?

- No creo…tiene muchas cosas por digerir- Explica la de ojos verdes.

Andrew está a punto de decir algo, pero ve llegar a su amigo de cabellos negros vestido de frac, sombrero de copa, bastón y monóculo. Cuando distingue a sus amigos se acerca a ellos.

- Hola- Les saluda

- Hola

- Que gusto que decidieras venir, amigo.- Se emociona el rubio.

- No podía perderme ésta fiesta ¿o si?- Sonríe con timidez el hombre de ojos azules, luego sus ojos se posan junto a la mesa de bocadillos, una muchacha rubia de largas coletas y ojos azules lo observa.

- Creo que tienes que arreglar algo con una persona ¿verdad?- deduce el rubia, el pelinegro asiente.

Darien dirige sus pasos hacia Serena, ella luce un largo vestido antiguo con mangas doradas.

- Hola- Saluda él

- Hola...-Responde nerviosa la chica de ojos azules, juguetea con su copa de ponche que de alguna manera Mina consiguió que soltaran una cantidad tremenda de humo.

- Yo...quiero disculparme contigo, por gritarte así el otro día.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- minimiza intentando sonreír la chica rubia- Solo defendías a tu mujer.

Esas palabras parecen dolerle más que nada en el mundo a la chica de ojos azules y largas coletas rubias.

- Serena...estuve pensando las cosas y...-él hace una pausa.

- Aun no estas listo para empezar una relación de nuevo- Completa Serena intentando sonreír- Lo entiendo,

- La verdad es que no sé si algún día lo estaré- confiesa apenado el pelinegro.

- Lo estarás...créeme- promete la rubia con una sonrisa verdadera.

.

Para Iraís el día anterior había sido agotador por eso, la noche el Viernes la había deparado para salir a cenar.

Esa noche se le antojó un rollo de sushi, por lo que fue a l restaurante "Osaka" a mimarse un poco.

Estaba en la barra disfrutando de unas brochetas de queso y camarón en lo que su rollo empanizado sin queso Philadelphia estaba listo. Bebía un preparado de fresa, aparentaba estar relajada pero no era cierto del todo, algo le decía que las cosas no habían terminado y Analizaba los Kanjis que había visto anotados en las ventanas del departamento Spencer. Algo no terminaba de cuadrarle.

A su lado tenía su Ipad y en una servilleta había dibujado el Kanji. ¿qué está mal?

No supo cuando una muchacha de cabello negro se sentó a su lado. Escuchó que pedían un te negro y un rollo de Uramaki de philadelphia.

- ¿estudias Japonés?- Le dio la chica a su lado, Iraís levantó la vista y la observó con desconfianza, a veces le gustaba salir a cenar sola para sopesar sus propias ideas, ese era uno de esos días.

- No- Dijo seca la chica de cabello castaño, luego corrigió- Tengo dudas, no sé nada de japonés y no termino de comprender que significa. Lo he visto demasiado estos días.

- Significa eternidad... "por siempre"- Dice la chica de cabello negro, Iraís se sorprendió- Hola, soy Clara.

- Iraís- Se presenta la joven castaña

- Ese es el Kanji para "Infinito"- Explica la joven que bebe su té negro.

- infinito...por siempre...-Repite la castaña- ¡Demonios, cómo no lo pensé!

La castaña toma su Ipad y lo guarda en su bolso dejando un par de billetes sobre la barra.

- Lo siento, debo irme, debo llegar un lugar, tengo prisa- Se disculpa la chica de cabello corto- Maldita sea, debí arreglarme más, necesito detener un taxi pronto.

- Yo puedo llevarte- Ofreció la chica de cabello negro- Mi Honda Fireblade, la CBR 100 es u es una de las más rápidas en el mercado.

A Iraís le brillaron los ojos. Había escuchado hablar de la velocidad de esas motocicletas, y a ella le encantaba conducir de prisa, seguro ella llegaría en diez minutos a donde pretendía ir. Pero justo ese día su carro estaba en el taller.

- Acepto.

- ¿a dónde vamos? - Interroga la de pelo negro

- Es una larga historia, te la contaré en el camino- Ofrece Iraís

- Llegaremos muy pronto- Dice con orgullo la chica de cabello negro antes de beber el resto de su té.

- Hablo demasiado rápido

.

En casa de Minako Ahino las cosas se habían relajado bastante entre Darien y Serena. Ahora bromeaban sobre los disfraces y sobre Andrew vestido con Medias.

- Darien, ¿te gustaría bailar?- Invita Serena, tal vez no puedan ser una pareja, pero si amigos- Los amigos también bailan.

- Si, de acuerdo- Acepta él ofreciendo su mano a la chica de ojos azules y los dos caminan a la pista- ¿sabes? Ese cantante de cabello negro no te ha quitado la vista de encima.

Serena dio un vistazo, era Seiya Kou del que hablaba Darien y ella se sonrojó al ver la mirada pícara del cantante.

- Creo que me tomaré un descanso de pelinegros por un tiempo- Bromea la rubia, Darien ríe.

Apenas habían dado un par de pasos en la pista cuando la música se detiene de repente. Los tres músicos sobre el escenario se miran confundidos y una canción comienza a escucharse en las bocinas.

Serena se pone nerviosa al escuchar esa canción y mira hacia todas partes, Darien hace lo mismo por inercia y de repente encuentra lo que está buscando.

Atravesando la pista de baile aparece una hermosa mujer de larga y brillante cabellera negra ataviada en un brillante vestido blanco, sus ojos son violeta y su belleza insuperable. Serena la reconoce en seguida y sale huyendo hacia el lado contrario, cuando llega hasta donde está él ella le extiende su pálida mano.

- Doctor Spencer, ¿me permite ésta pieza?- Pide la muchacha, Darien sonríe

- No bailaría ésta canción con nadie más...-Responde Darien mientras sujeta el fino talle de Rei entre sus brazos y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de aquella dulce canción

_Bendito sea el destino  
Que puso en mi camino  
Un ángel como el que yo había pedido  
Teniéndote conmigo  
¿quien quiere el paraíso?, Corazón_

La pareja luce perfecta, no bailan, flotan sobre la pista de baile, haciéndola suya.

Los demás asistentes se ven hipnotizados por aquella escena y uno a uno van abandonando la pista de baile hasta que solo quedan ellos dos que son ajenos a todos.

Makoto y Andrew se dan cuenta demasiado tarde de aquella escena, cuando intentan acercarse un círculo de fuego envuelve la pista y comienza a consumir todo a su alrededor.

- Makoto, Andrew- Grita Iraís que recién llegaba en compañía de su nueva amiga

Iraís mira la carpa que está consumida en llamas, todo a su alrededor es devorado

- Demonios...llegamos demasiado tarde-se frustra la chica de corto cabello castaño.

- ¿qué pasó, Iraís?- Interroga Makoto- Creímos que ya se había acabado todo

- No... "por siempre"- Explica Iraís mirando el fuego que cobija por completo a la pareja de bailarines de la mirada de los curiosos, solo sus siluetas pueden verse- Eso debió se lo que Rei le dijo ayer a Darien al oído.

- Regresó por él- Murmura la pelinegra que mira asombrada como el fuego baila al compás de la canción que no sale de las bocinas porque ya se han calcinado.

Cuando la canción termina el fuego se apaga de repente. No ha dejado nada de pie, en el centro de la pista de baile solo encuentran cenizas y dos alianzas de platino, una con un fénix grabado y otra con un símbolo de infinito, nada fuera de eso sobrevive al fuego.

- No ha quedado nada- Se sorprende el rubio que apenas y habla.

- El fénix ha regresado por él- Deduce la chica de cabello negro.

- Así es como tenía que ser- Completa Makoto que ha recogido las alianzas de platino del suelo.

Mina llega corriendo a donde están sus amigos, había entrado solo un segundo a la casa y se ha perdido de todo, solo encuentra las cenizas de las carpas y un intenso olor a incienso y fresas.

- Chicos ¿qué ha pasado?- Se sorprende la rubia- Me han dicho que dos personas se han quemado vivas, que fue un fantasma que...

- No ha pasado nada- Tranquiliza la joven de corta cabellera castaña- Solo fue un corto circuito, lo demás son solo inventos de la gente, tu sabes, leyendas urbanas...

Solo quienes tienen el oído muy entrenado pueden percibir aun el eco de esa canción que se sigue escuchando en el aire, otros pocos que tienen la mente muy, muy abierta pueden ver la silueta de una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre vestido de frac bailando sobre la pista de baile, los dos ríen los dos cantan

_Bendito sea el destino  
Que puso en mi camino  
Un ángel como el que yo había pedido  
Teniéndote conmigo  
¿quién quiere el paraíso?, Corazón_

**Cementerio de Highgate Un año después**

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña va tomada de la mano con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, de su mano va una niña rubia de cabellos ondulados con una muñeca en mano. La mujer deposita un ramo de lirios casa blanca sobre una cripta, una cripta que tiene un fénix y un infinito grabados.

- Ya es un año- Dice con pesar la castaña

- El tiempo corre de prisa, querida- Explica el rubio con seriedad y no con la algarabía que lo caracterizan siempre.

- Los extraño

- Yo igual, pero ahora están juntos y en paz.- Tranquiliza él mientras atrae hacia si el talle de su pareja- ¿dónde está Sayuri?

- ¡Sayuri!- Grita la castaña y la niña aparece riendo de entre un par de tumbas, corre y se abraza a las piernas de su padre.

- Otou San- Llama la pequeña.

- ¿dónde estabas, pequeña?- cuestiona con dulzura el rubio.

- Jugando.

- Es hora de irnos, Sayuri- Dice la madre de la niña extendiéndole la mano que la niña acepta.

La familia se aleja poco a poco de la cripta y la niña ríe mientras se lleva algo a la boca.

- ¿qué comes, pequeña?- Cuestiona la madre

- Chocolates

- Andrew, te he dicho mil veces que no le compres chocolates a Sayuri, arruinarás su apetito y aun no ha comido- Reprende la alta.

- Pero yo no le di nada- Se defiende el rubio, luego la niña le extiende los chocolates a su madre, unos chocolates en forma de fénix.

- Tía Rei me los dio- Cuenta la pequeña y los dos observan hacia la tumba de sus amigos, pero no ven nada y continúan su camino.

- Niños- Intenta justificar con ello el rubio.

- Si- Apoya la madre sonriente.

Cuando los tres están fuera del cementerio las puertas se cierran automáticamente tras de ellos haciéndolos girarse. Al fondo del cementerio pueden ver una pareja bailando entre risas, ella porta un vestido blanco y él un frac color gris, el olor a incienso y fresas inunda el lugar y pueden escuchar:

_Bendito sea el destino  
Que puso en mi camino  
Un ángel como el que yo había pedido  
Teniéndote conmigo  
¿quién quiere el paraíso?  
Corazón..._

**¿FIN?**

**¡Hola!**

**Pues bueno. Contra viento, marea y errores de "guardado" ¡Misión cumplida! He aquí el final de mi fic de día de muertos/Halloween :D ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**Cherry, espero que te guste este fic que salió a las carreras, pero aquí está ;) espero te guste**

**Irais: Bueno, no es tu primer personaje, pero si el primero que lees de ti, que coincide con que es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. ¿qué te pareció el papel de nuestra Iraís? Gracias por apoyarme y echarme porras, amiga :)  
Clararina: Como ves, también te incluí un pequeño Regalito en el fic, como no puedo enviarte "dulces" pues me voy por la "Travesura" espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y mil, mil, mil gracias por tu asesoría y tus consejos, un buen cacho de éste fic es tuyo :)  
Gabyta o lectora silenciosa: Deja de Scanear y pon un Review, que estes de sabatico no te da permiso de no dejar Review. ¿quién dijo algo así como? " (omitimos nombre) Es como las personas que leen en walmart y no se llevan la revista" Lector silencioso excusado (porque no sé quienes sean) Tu deja Review, canija, o los batallones del sur lanzarán su ofensiva a las tierras del norte.  
Diana: Gracias por leer enre semana, espero te guste el fic, quería que fuera más largo, pero lo saqué en un tiempo record ¿quién necesita dormir?  
Nethy: ¿qué tal? Terminado :D**

**Chicos y chicas. Esta semana no actualizamos "La otra mujer" pero espero que el fic de "terror/amor/Drama/pasión/comedia/suspenso" que me aventé justifique un poco.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**¡Feliz Magaweeen!**


End file.
